Sonic another cross over
by Grabarc
Summary: After the events of sonic generations eggman has launched sonic into an alternate world what is in store for him, will he get out, will he want to get out ? Rated t just to be safe there are suggestive themes remember I own nothing but myself
1. Chapter 1

Sonic another cross over

This story takes place in möbius where a dare devil hedgehog is napping under a tree on top of a hill

The hedgehog is then woke by the sound of an aircraft engine

The aircrafts pilot was a golden kitsune who yells hey sonic metro square is under attack by robotnic

Eggman, he's back I thought the last time I beat him he had a mental break Down I didn't think he'd be back this quick.

Well he's attacking metro square all by him self so he's probably not all there said tails

Well we better get there before there's nothing left to save, said sonic

Hey should we get knuckles and Amy? Tails asked

Na there's no need to bother knuckes with this and after I told Amy off about her stalking me we haven't been on best terms.

Oh ok well lets get going sonic

I'm going on ahead tails

Ok just save some for me ok

Gotcha bro said sonic as he gave tails a thumbs up and took off

As sonic arrived in metro square he noticed there were no people around.

Where is every one? Sonic mumbled

When all of a sudden a voice above says "oh good of you to show up blue hedgehog" in an angry tone

Eggman !

What have you done with all the people of metro square?! Asked an irritated sonic

Oh nothing in comparison to what I'm going to do to you sonic.

Yeah right I always beat you, you've never won and that's not changing today, yelled sonic

On the contrary sonic I've got these new missiles that warp space, they will blast you to oblivion a plane of total nothing ness.

Bring it egg head yelled sonic while getting into his figure 8 super peel out stance.

Dr eggman was lining up the shot when sonic made the chaos emeralds appear around him.

As soon as sonic took off dr eggman did something unbelievable, he detonated the missiles as soon as sonic made contact with him.

In a crazy last ditch effort to defeat sonic eggman commited martyrdom.

Appearing on the scene just in time to whiteness the act was tails in the tornado

SONIC NO!

Will sonic survive what did sonic do to cause dr ivo eggman robotnic to snap like that.


	2. Chapter 2

A chance encounter

Welcome to sonic another cross over I am grabarc the snake an I'm watching over this story, I will step in occasionally just to move the story along, last time sonic was blasted through time and space now lets watch.

Oh great dimension traveling again first the knight thing then the world rings followed by the time eater and now this, this is getting old fast.

"Hold on sonic I got something here" _

Whoa where did that other portal come from! oh well better take it now

"Your welcome" =_=

In equestria

I'm soooo bored twilight!

Go do something rainbow

Hey can you make another speed potion for me?!

Absolutely not rainbow, you remember the last time that happened it took us a while before we found you and brought you home.

Sorry rainbow said with a sheepish grin

At that moment they heard a loud bang

What was that they both yelled looking out the window to see a green portal tear a crossed the sky out side of ponyville.

Lets go check it out rainbow

Right behind you twi

Back with sonic

Oh great I'm out of there but now I'm falling guess ill just use the chaos emeralds to go super and fly down, the emeralds flicker ... wait ...uh oh, oh crap look out below!

At that moment sonic face plants into the ground which nocks him out

"Sorry buddy just a running joke no hard feelings XD !"

Back with twi and rainbow

Did you see that twi, that thing just face planted I wonder if its alright

Wow, I'm not sure what it is, It's some sort of rodent a porcupine or a hedgehog maybe, said twilight

It's kind of cool looking if you ask me, by the way twi should we bring it back to the library.

Good idea dash

Later in the library

Look it's waking up said twi

Ugh what happened

You fell from the sky

Oh dang I hit my head harder than I thought I could have swore you just talked.

We did said rainbow

Wow talking colorful horses with wings I'm in some little girls imagination, sonic thought

So who are you 2? Sonic asked

I'm twilight

And I'm rainbow dash

Well it's nice to meet you girls

And who might you be blue, asked twilight

I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog

Well it's nice to meet you sonic but how did you get here

well that's along story twi

Me and rainbow got time

Ok we'll let me start from the beginning I am Considered by many to be the hero of Möbius the planet im from because I have opposed the villainous reign of the evil Dr. Ivo eggman Robotnik since my early childhood I am one of

the strongest of resistance and primary agent of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and formerly the leader of Team Fighters

The reason I'm here is because of dr eggman committed a suicide attack on me with space warping missiles, and that's how I got here

Wow ... That's just unbelievable. Well you got blasted to equestria a world dominated mostly by ponies.

Why do you have wings ,and you have a horn?

Well sonic there 3 races of ponies earth ponies unicorns like me and Pegasi like rainbow here

Yeah and with these baby's I'm the fastest flyer in all of equestria, boasted rainbow.

Fastest eh sonic said while raising an eye brow

Hey rainbow you wanna race?

Yeah please like you can catch me

I could do it running backwards , sonic said with a smirk

No way

Bring it girly

Ok it's on blue boy

Just what I was waiting to hear

Twilight where should me and the pin cushion race to

that mountain over there first to the peak and back wins

With that sonic and rainbow took there starting positions

Ok on my mark .. Get set .. Go!

With that they both took off with them neck and neck

Your pretty fast sonic

Yeah you to

But check this out, Mach cone forms around rainbow then she takes off in her sonic rainboom.

Well I guess I'll use my figure 8 peel out

Right then sonic caught up with rainbow.

Wow we're even said rainbow

Right as soon at they reached the mountain they turned around and sonic gave a wink to rainbow which made her blush slightly until ...

SONIC BOOST!

Like that a loud bang and a blue streak of light sonic surpassed rainbow at almost reentry speeds

Before they new it sonic stopped instantly in front of twilight followed closely the shock wave from his sonic boost it knocked twilight on the ground

Oh Im sorry twi are you alright?!

Yeah It's ok where's rainbow

She should be here right.. about .. Now

And just like that a winded Pegasus screeched past sonic and twi

Wow rainbow very few people have ever been able to keep up with my peel out.

How did you do that ! You were crazy fast I've never seen anything move that fast,

Well where I'm from I'm sort of called the fastest thing alive along with the blue blur and knight of the wind

Those are just some of my titles

Well sonic me and twilight here are two of the main 6.

Which are ponies that have the physical representation of the 6 elements of harmony

Which are one of strongest sources of power in all of equestria, stated rainbow

Oh I got something similar to that the 7 chaos emeralds

The what ? Twilight asked

Chaos emeralds, also one of the strongest power sources on möbius

Sonic then summons them

Wow pretty gems rarity would die for these

Who?

One our friends said rainbow

I can harness the chaos energy and transform into my super form

At that point I'm invincible, travel at the speed of light and can use positive chaos control to control my energy, see , a second later sonic turned super

The girls just looked at him in awe

Right then he grabbed dash and picked her up and burst off at light speed twilight looked up and saw a continuous yellow streak in the sky for about 10 seconds until they both suddenly appeared in front of her

An awe struck rainbow dash was just at a loss of words

H-How fast wa was that ? Rainbow asked

The speed of light, we went around the world about 75 times before we got back

"That's around 186000 miles p/s "

When sonic said that there was a glow in rainbows eyes,

Wow wow wow so cool that's 20% cooler

Na that's way past cool sonic said well now that introduction is over let's go meet the rest of your friends

Sure lets go visit pinky pie at the sugar cube corner


	3. Chapter 3

A pink surprise

Our hero has made friends with two of the mane 6 so far now they are on there way to the sugar cube corner store, now lets watch.

So girls who are we going to meet?

A pony named pinky pie said twi

Rainbow followed up with, oh and heads up she's a little hyperactive.

On the way there rainbow couldn't get the image out of her head of moving at the speed of light. It just awe struck her and then when sonic winked at her.

Twilight and sonic look over to see the Pegasus in deep thought and a slight blush in her cheeks.

Yo rainbow you all right? asked twi

Oh uh ... yeah peachy...

Twilight then turned to sonic and asked more about his story's and life back on möbius while they talked they reached the sugar cube corner and went in

Hey pinky pie yelled twi and rainbow

Before they knew it pinky popped up right in sonics face yelling hello there blue blur!

That instant moment sonic jumped and fell back how do you know me?!

Pinky responds I don't just a guess

This confused sonic beyond the confusing confusion of the orb of confusion.

Well ok my name is pinkamena diane pie or most just call me pinky pie.

Ok good to meet you pinks

And I'm sonic m hedgehog

But just call me sonic

Ok Maurice

A stunned sonic just gave the pony a perplexed look and asked , again how did you know that was my middle name ?!

Your full names sonic Maurice hedgehog ? Asked twilight and rainbow

Yeah yeah but not many people know it

Yeah not even a lot of the fans know it said pinky

Every one just looked at the pony with a look of concern.

Ok enough fourth wall breaking I'm putting a stop to this right now -_-*

Time stopped and grabacr told pinky I'm warning you. You break to many walls and ill cut you from this story ca piesh.

A nervous pinky nodded and was sent back

Pinky was back and time continued

Well that was weird said sonic

I could have sworn ... Never mind.

Well sonic since your here we can throw you a party for you tonight !

Screamed pinky

Shure pinks I'd love it

Right then the rest of the mane 6 walked in

Oh hey guys we heard y'all were here so we thought we should drop by oh wait who's that? asked apple jack

This is sonic the hedgehog he fell out of a portal from the sky today.

Well if I must say mr sonic I absolutely love your color and your emerald green eyes, rarity politely stated

Uh thanks.. said sonic with a little blush and scratching his head,

Oh but where's my manners I'm rarity

I'm apple jack

And dis here is fluttershy

Sonic noticed the timid pony and gave a warm smile

Nice to meet you apple and flutters

So twi this is the mane 6

Wait you know about us ? Asked apple jack

Yeah twilight gave me the rundown on you guys like your family runs a farm, you take care of animals, and you run a designer clothing store

Well now that formalities are out of the way how about we show sonic the town twilight suggested

Oh and I know the first spot to take him rarity stated


	4. Chapter 4

A parlor rarity

The gang was right in front of a spa and massage parlor

Rarity then whistled and called over some pony named Aloe

Aloe asked what can I do for you ms rarity

Could you please give my friend the full treatment package

Right on it ms rarity

Right then aloe carried off sonic till he was face down on a massage table with is gloves and shoes off

Rarity this isn't really nessisary argued sonic

Oh but it is, sonic you are our guest in our world you will be given the proper treatment

But you really don't need to do all th... At that moment aloe starred messaging sonics back

Ooh ooh ,ahhhh sighed sonic then aloe move to his feet

Sonic just went limp with a big sigh and a thumbs up

All the mane 6 just stood there and giggled at the hedgehogs gelatinous state

Ok girls lets get in the spa! exclaimed rarity

While in the spa the girls were talking about sonic

He seems like a nice guy said fluttershy

Yeah he's pretty cool said dash

He even beat you in a race rainbow

He did What ! Said a stunned pinky applejack rarity and fluttershy.

How asked applejack

he's supper fast he can turn gold and fly at the speed of light stated rainbow dash with a blush and a day dream like face

Every pony noticed her face and started giggling

What's so funny!? Asked dash

Oh nothing stated twilight with a grin

Except dashie's got a colt friend chirped pinky pie

I do not! Exclaimed rainbow

Shhh girls these walls are paper thin said rarity holding her ear next to a rice paper wall

I think sonics getting in the spa next door

The mares listen in on sonic

Ahhh man this is the life it's very peaceful here, a little to peaceful for my life style but its a good change in pace

At least that rainbow girls fast at least that will be interesting

Eeh he's talking about you rainbow

Whispered twi

As soon as rainbow heard that her face lit up

I knew it you do like him whispered twi

I do not! dash yelled and then covered her mouth realizing how loud she just said that

Sonic on the other side of the wall heard that and leaned towards the wall and asked hello?!

Heyyy sonic! the mares sung on the other side of the wall

Hey girls! And thanks for bringing me here! I feel so relaxed right now

We can tell we saw you on the massage table said pinky

So girls not to intrude where will I be staying the night?

That's a good question said the mane 6 thought

Well I could make him a room at my house but it take a day said rainbow

He could stay at my place for the next night or so said a nervous fluttershy

Ok that sounds fine with me I can stay with you until rainbow can make me a room.

That sounds like a plan to me said rainbow


	5. Chapter 5

A quiet voice

It was the next day and sonic woke up on the couch

As he sat up he let out a big loud yawn

Wonder what flutters is up to

As he gets up he looks out the window and sees her with a whole bunch of animals

She was feeding them

Sonic steps out to see what's happening

Then he is tackled by a flock of small birds

Hey hey that tickles stop! Begged sonic while laughing

Fluttershy notices this and ask how did you get them to come to you ?

They are so skittish that they don't normally come to anyone but me

Well what can I say I'm just really good with animals, they kind of remind me of the flickys I saved back home back home.

You saved animals back where your from?

Yeah I'll give you the rundown on what I've done back home.

After a long conversation about sonic saving captured animals from eggmans a robots

Fluttershy started opening up more to sonic telling him about her life and why she has an affection to animals

And all the adventures she has had with her friends. Like the time she turned into flutterbat which sonic could kind of relate to with the whole werehog thing.

At that moment apple jack came by looking for sonic

Sonic if you would be so kind and help me and my brother at the farm for a bit that would be most appreciated

Shure thing apple jack

As they left sonic turned back at fluttershy and gave a thumbs up and a warm smile

Flutters face turned red with a huge blush, she then turned away and say bye sonic hope to see you soon


	6. Chapter 6

A bucking good time

When apple jack and sonic reached the farm Big Mac was standing there waiting for them

Well sonic rainbow tells me your fast lets see how long it takes for you to clear an apple orchard

Right then apple jack bucks a near by tree and all the apples fall out including apple bloom who fell with a scream

Apple bloom what are you doing in there?

Napping

Go get ready to catch some apples

Ok

Your turn sonic, sonic gets in a running stance and bolts off hitting the first tree with his spinn dash and bouncing off and followed up with a homing attack on another tree, he kept repeating his homing attack until an entire orchard field was complete.

Woa Nellie that was fast

Eah yep about 15 seconds for about 50 trees stated a some what surprised Big Mac

Sonic walks back ups and says Its all about speed

Apple jack turns around and yells alright granny apples been picked

To an old pony siting on the porch to her house

You got yer self a fine man there AJ you should invite him over for dinner some time said the old mare.

Granny ! Apple jack said with a red face

Don't be embarrassed AJ I met your grand dad on this farm to and I invited him to visit with my family

Granny! Stop ! Yelled apple jack, face flushed With embarrassment

Oh ok deary

Sorry about that sonic Granny Smith has gotten bad in these last few years said apple jack who's face is still red

It's ok apple jack I would love to have dinner with your family some time

Thanks sonic you really are a nice guy

Rainbow should be about done with her house you could probably go by right now but you need to go by twilights first

Why's that apple jack

Your gonna need a cloud waking spell because rainbow lives in a giant cloud house

Oh cool, ok thanks apple jack see yah, sonic then burst off in a cloud of dust heading towards twilights

Apple bloom walks up to apple jack and says He'd make a really good hus...apple jack put her hoof over apple blooms mouth

Don't talk about that said apple jack with a huge blush


	7. Chapter 7

A walk on the clouds

Sonic was arriving up at twilights library when he noticed a hole in the wall, he the looks into the hole and sees twilight coughing and covered in soot

Oh hey sonic come in said twilight

Wow what happened here me and spike were making some potions when I mixed the wrong ingredients

Spike come meet sonic! Twilight yell to the up stares room

Hey sonic, twilight told me a lot about you it's nice to meet you

You to spike

Man sonic , it's gonna be nice having another bro around for a change

Man does this kid only hang out with the girls sonic thought to himself

Yeah, hey twi do you have a cloud walking spell so I can set to rd's house?

Shure sonic hold on a minute

Zap.. Yaouch ! is it supposed to feel like electrocution? asked sonic

Yeah that's perfectly normal and now you can walk on clouds with now problem stated twilight

Ok now which direction is rainbows house asked sonic

Twi pointed a little bit south, you can't miss it said twi

Cool catch ya later

Just like that sonic turned super and flew off

Wow that was cool said spike

Yeah he is said twilight with a small smile

Sonic is now flying around till he came a crossed a funny shaped cloud with a rainbow waterfall

Twi was right you really can't miss this, it's definitely rainbows house

Right then he saw a rainbow streak fly by the side of the house

Oh hey sonic your rooms almost ready you wanna come in?

Shure rd

As sonic walked in he noticed almost every thing was made of clouds

Your room is up stairs down the hall a crossed from my room if you wanna go see it

Sonic followed rainbow up stairs and saw a room with a big bean bag like bed a dresser with a mirror and a closet

Sorry but this is all I had time to make

It's perfect RD this is more than enough I told you I was part of the resistance back home, I've slept in abandoned building and subways for a while, a cloud bed and a cloud house is far beyond better than what I'm used to , so thank you again I don't know how to repay you for this.

Sonics gratitude put a big smile on rainbows face, she felt so happy to help out such a gracious and thankful friend

Don't mention it, so wanna go find something to do she asked.

Shure said sonic, and off they went towards ponyville.


	8. Chapter 8

A discorded moment

It's been 2 weeks since sonic arrived in equestria and sonic has been scheduled to meet with princess Celestia and Luna in canterlot

So sonic I've told the princesses all about you and they are really eager to meet you said twilight.

So twi what can you tell me about the princesses?

Twilight gave sonic a long speech about the princesses that last the entire ride to canterlot.

Wow they control the sun and moon that's way past cool.

As the gang made there way to the castle though the statue garden sonic noticed a funny looking statue with mix matched parts, hey girls what's this weird thing supposed to be ?

Oh that's discord he's still suck in that statue said twi

Oh so this is that discord dude you told me about, sonic then taps the statue with his knuckle, what a funny looking villain sonic thought as he walked on but unbenounced to him cracks formed throught the statue and a slight whisper, ahh that rat possess a large amount of chaos that even rivals my own, that slight contact I drew enough energy I should break free soon.

Sonic and the mane 6 walk into a large thrown room where the two princesses were waiting

Ah you must be sonic Maurice hedgehog said Celestia

You told them my middle name twi said sonic with a slight irritation

They would find out any way when they read your mind

Yes mr sonic now let me see if all the deeds you have told twilight are true

Celestia and Luna had a look of concentration... Oh my

What is it princess?! asked twi

His deeds far and surpass the basic stories he's told you

The son of Jules and Bernadette hedgehog ,war Heroes

Knight of the republic of acorn

Gentalman at arms

Hero of möbius

The blue blur

Gorilla freedom fighter

Leader of team fighters

Vanquisher of scourge, the death egg, dark gia, apha lawaya lawaya, perfect chaos, metal madness, and have gone as far as defeating the devil him self iblis one on one.

You have gone to the edge of space and reality and crossed multiple dimensions

We should be bowing to you sonic m hedghog stated Celestia

The rest of the mane 6 just stared in complete dis belief

Your powers and forms are on par of that of me and my sister said Celestia

If not more said Luna

Your werehog form ... Intrigues me said Luna with a slight smile

I'm more impressed by your hyper form said Celestia.

Your a chaos being in a similar class and scale as discord but you have very little attachment to the negative

side of chaos

Accept for dark and fleet way

Said Celestia

I'd rather not talk about that princesses said sonic with a frown, trying to avoid a conversation about that.

But any ways, your giving me to much credit said sonic with a smile scratching the back of his head

Come on sonic modesty is not your strong suit. Said Luna

The mane 6 just stand there awe struck at how much praise the two alicorns are giving him

At that moment a loud bang was heard out side princesses discord has escaped said a guard entering the thrown room.

Where is he now asked Luna

Right above you my dear princess

Discord! everyone yelled

How did you escape?! asked Celestia

The moment that blue rodent got close to my statue I absorbed enough chaos from him to free my self.

Well I'll put you back! Yelled sonic turning super

Oh boy another chaos being besides me this will be fun said a taunting discord

Sonic then charged him with a light speed punch and sent discord into a wall

Every one looked in awe at the power of the hedgehog first hand

Discord gets out of the wall and wipes a drop of blood from his mouth

You are strong hedgehog, but I sense more power in you and a dark presence deep Down inside you, buried. I will find it and unleash it. Until next time hedgehog, at that moment discord vanished in thin air.

Well twilight it looks like we will be needing the power of the 6 elements of harmony again. I am counting on you and your friends to put discord back in his place.

As you wish princesses said the main 6

And sonic we have no right to ask you of this but could you lend your aid to twilight and the others asked Celestia

Sonic responded with a grin and a bow it would be my honor princess.

Now sonic has made friends with the princesses and set off on a new mission with his new friends what will become of them how will discord unleash the darkness in sonic? Find out next season.

Right then discord apeared in front of grabarc so your the snake calling the shots.

That's right and unlike you I don't torment my subjects now get out of here before I nock you into the empty dimension with eggman

Who? asked discord

Trust me you won't like it and I won't let you escape, now get outa here!

Ok ok sour pus your no fun

and your a d *k

Now now, language

Get outa here!


	9. Chapter 9

The chrysalis escapade

It's been 3 days since the canterlot incident and no one has scene hide or hair of discord

In the changeling palace queen chrysalis is contemplating a way to take over equestria

Humm I heard some blue mouse sent discord running, I wonder if I could use him? Changlings go bring me info on this blue rodent!

Back in ponyville sonic is walking Down the street trying to avoid a group of paparazzi, oh Jeezz won't they ever stop following me, sonic takes a corner down an ally to try and loose them but gets trapped at a dead end, oh great ,

Ha I put that there "troll face" _

Sonic, sonic can we have a word said a female reporter

Ok you got me, what you want?

Sonic is it true you sent discord running?

Yeah

What about the princesses?

They asked me and the mane 6 to track him down.

Can we get more about you like your likes or hobbies? Asked another reporter with a tv crew

What is this date line?! ugh , ok I was born on möbius I like running skydiving extreme sports, music like rock, I can play the guitar, breakdance what else do you want?!

As more reporters and tv crews drew closer sonic backed up against the wall and started vibrating his molecules at an ultra fast speed, right then he phased throught the wall and escaped the horde of cameras and reporters

Jeezz that was another close one I really don't care for that trick it always makes me feel numb after wards.

Later that night at rainbows house sonic and rainbow are on the couch watching tv " to night we've got an interview with the instant hit hero sonic the hedgehog" oh great I made the 6 o'clock news said sonic with a slight irritation

Can't be that bad said rainbow dash

Just watch

Sonic, sonic can we have a word said a female reporter

Ok you got me, what you want?

Sonic is it true you sent discord running?

Yeah

What about the princesses?

They asked me and the mane 6 to track him down.

Wow not much for paparazzi eh?

I like having reputation but i also like my space said sonic

Can we get more about you like your likes or hobbies? Asked another reporter with a tv crew

What is this date line?! ugh , ok I was born on möbius I like running skydiving extreme sports, music like rock, I can play the guitar, breakdance what else do you want?!

You never told me you could dance or play the guitar! Said dash

Well I never told you I couldn't said sonic with a sly grin

Got me there hot shot

Hey dash check out how I give them the slip

"Wow! Every pony you saw it right here sonic just walked right trough this concrete wall without a trace , what an amazing character every pony ! I hope to see future interviews with him Ted anchorman out"

How did you do that? Asked rainbow

I vibrate my molecules super fast which lets me slip through solid object see, sonic vibrates trough the couch and floor a second later he appeared through the front door.

That's pretty cool!

Yeah but it leaves a numb feeling and It kind of leaves a taste of what I go through in my mouth so I don't care to use it that much

Back at the changeling castle

Good job my little darling this is enough info for me to make a move

I will disguise my self and get close to that hedgehog and put him under my spell, but which one should I use? She walks over to a book with different spells. illusion, no, mind control maybe, It needs to be something to help me drain his love, ah a romance spell that will work he will fall in love with me, and I will drain him of his love. With that chrysalis transformed into a black unicorn with blueish hair and green eyes. Perfect! Look out sonic here I come.

The next day sonic was running by a lake when he noticed a mare at the edge of the lake moping.

Hey what's wrong asked sonic in a calm polite tone

No pony likes me I'm just a looser

Said the pony

What's your name sonic asked sitting down next to her

Chrysa

Well I like you said sonic trying to cheer her up

You seem like a nice girl I don't know why some one wouldn't like you? Said sonic

Really? Asked chrysa

Yeah of course

Look me in the eyes and say that said chrysa

Sonic turned and looked the mare in her face and started to speak until his vision got all blury, all he could see and focus on was her, its like they were the only ones in the world, chrysa then moved closer to sonic and asked, who do you love the most? Sonic hesitated and said you chrysa, she asked again who do you love the most?!

You, I love you chrysa!

She embraced him and put her head against his and looked him in the eye just inches a way

Will do my bidding?

Yes chrysa

She got up and ordered sonic to carry her back to her castle

And just like that they were gone

Woa what just happened I didn't do that said grabarc

That was my doing said a voice

Discord! When I find you I'm throwing you to sonic and the mane 6 then I'm kicking you to the empty dimension with eggman

Only if you can catch me taunted discord

Ughhhh


	10. Chapter 10

The truth of heart

All the mane six are gathered in the library

It's been 2 days and sonic hasn't came home said rainbow

Maybe discord got him! shouted pinky pie

Saying that the mane 6 worried

Back with sonic

He is feeding queen chrysalis grapes while she lays on her throne

Oh sonic

Yes my queen

You can stop now

she gently rubbed her tail against sonics cheek and ran it Down his chin

Yes my love

Yes this spell's working perfectly

Sonic come here

Yes chrysa

This hedgehog has so much love more than I've ever felt, so much power chrysalis thought

She then embraced sonic into a cuddle and said under her breath with a shiver so much power

Back at the library

Hey twi don't you have a tracking spell or something asked rainbow

Yeah but we need something of sonics to use it

I'll go back to the house and see if he left any thing said rainbow

Rd bolted off to her house and was back within minutes

I got some of his prickly hairs from his bed

Those are quills said flutter shy

What ever there sonics so let's get this ball Rollin

Here twi

Thanks rd

Ok , I think I got it my horn will glow in the direction of sonic

Twi spins around until her horn was glowing, this way lady's

After a while of traveling rarity said isn't this the way to the changeling castle

Every one gulped , yeah

As they approached the castle twos horn got brighter and brighter

Oh no queen chrysalis has probably got him said applejack

We Goya hurry said rainbow

As the girls snuck past the guards they make there way to the thrown room to see the astonishing sight of queen chrysalis cuddling sonic

Sonic! the mane 6 yelled

What are you doing!? Asked twilight

I put him under my spell he's mine now

Oh no! You don't he's my man said the mane 6 in unison

They all just looked at each other in confusion

Oh looks like I got competition for your affection sonic she said while tightening her embrace now get rid of theses pest

Yes my queen

Sonic then disappeared

Where'd he go asked apple jack

Sonic then appeared by fluttershy and picked her up and threw her into a corner

Ow that hurt

Sonic then repeated with the others till he got to rainbow he ran in circles around her till she was knocked to the ground sonic stood over a some what scared rainbow until she kicked him ... square in the batteries

Ow said twi

Yikes said pinky

That's Gota hurt stated apple jack

At that moment sonic dropped to the ground holding his "well you know"

Sorry sonic but you gave me no choice said rainbow with slight regret

He then regained himself

Where am I

Oh I remember every thing up to a few minutes ago are you girls alright

Yeah sonic good to have you back said the mane 6

No your love was all mine! All mine, queen chrysalis said tearing up

The mane 6 got ready to attack queen chrysalis until sonic raised his hand to stop them

Sonic why are stoping us asked twi

While I was with her I could see in to her soul she just needs some one that loves her that she can love back is all he said aloud

Chrysa if you want my love and affection you got to earn them like anyone else sonic said

So your not gonna fight me said ? Question chrysalis

No chrysa I know deep down your not bad

You were very nice to me there's no reason to fight you

You might be the nicest person I've ever met sonic

Well what can I say I'm the hero said sonic with a grin

And with that sonic and the mane 6 left the castle

You will always be welcome here sonic the hedgehog next time ill earn your love fare and square. Said chrysalis from a tower balcony

So sonic you heard every thing up until we got there asked twi nervously

Oh I didn't hear anything, I defanetly didn't here all of you call me your man oh no I didn't hear any of that he looked back at the mane 6 with a cheeky grin

The mane 6 looked away with sheepish grins

Well it's late let get home every body

And with that sonic made a new ally and admirer

But what will discord have planed next

Only time will tell. Hint hint


	11. Chapter 11

The heating of the moment

It has been a few months since sonic arrived in equestria and now he's rooming at rainbows house .

In ponyville a young pony is at the corner selling papers yelling heating season is approaching. As sonic walks by he ask the young stallion what is the heating season.

The young stallion replies it's when all the females go into heat, this surprised sonic alittle since all of his friends "the mane 6" have been acting little weird around him.

The young stallion explained the further into the heating cycle they get, the more extreme there hormones become, until the point where they can't control them selfs, which is like a 3-5 day period. You can tell when it's started, the females tail will shoot up.

This made sonic alittle nervous.

So that's why rainbow has been looking at me funny when were at home, said sonic. Well I better stay on my guard.

That's when pinky pie and apple jack came up to sonic.

Hey sonic can you come help me down at the farm? Ask AJ in a deep wisky tone

Sure I'd love to help

We need a big strong man, I mean hedgehog to help. Said pinky pie with an calm unusual tone.

Uuuhhh ok sonic said with a hint of red in his cheeks,

I don't know what it is, but there planing something, sonic thought.

As soon as they got to the farm apple jack asked sonic if he would go churn the butter.

Sonic said with a questioned look, ok if that's what you need.

Sonic started to churn the butter while un benounced to him apple and pinky were staring intently at the hedge hog.

After a minute or two the butter barrel bust open and gets on sonic's fur and quills.

Awe man !

Oh sorry sonic lets go inside and clean you off said apple jack with a grin on her face.

Ok I get the feeling that was intentional, thought sonic but he just smiled back at the two earth ponies.

As the three went inside and up stares to the shower sonic noticed the two ponies tails were peaking straight up this made sonic a little worried, hey girls I can wash my self.

Oh nonsense sill willy we'll help said an exited pinky pie.

No really I can handle this. Sonic said nervously, at that point he started to back away until apple jack and pinky blocked his way with there tails sticking straight up.

Uh oh ! Yelled the cornered hedgehog.

Oh come on shuga hog we won't bite... much. Apple jack said with a seductive grin while getting closer to sonic.

Sonic gave a scared grin and said I'd like to hang but I got a juice.

At that instant pinky appeared behind him about to grab him. Gotcha my little cup cake.

Sonic then vibrated his molecules so fast that pinky phase right though him, he then ran through apple jack and locked the bathroom door behind him.

As sonic walked out the front door apple jack and pinky pie yelled out the 2nd floor bathroom window comeback shuga hog, we just wanna play a bit.

Right then sonic took off, well that was a close one I hope the others are not as bad as those two, but just to be safe ill just go home.

Back at rainbows house sonic is in the living room on the couch napping when rainbow walks in. Hey! Wake up

Wha wha what oh rainbow it's just you.

Yeah I heard what you did to pinky and apple jack they had no chance. I take it you know about heating.

Yeah it's been alittle weird, your not going to go crazy next are you ?

Not like those two, they don't handle going in to heat very well . Said rainbow, uuhhh I asked for every one to leave sonic to me, she thought

Well ok then what's for supper, asked sonic

Oh just a simple pot pie

Cool sounds good I'm starving.

Later that evening sonic started feeling weird, he couldn't tell what it was but something was off.

Oh good it looks like its working, I hope I put enough stalagra In his pie along with a light seditive , thought rainbow with a big bright grin on her face.

Uh rainbow there's something wrong with me.

Oh come here let me see

Rainbow puts her hoof on his for head, when she did that sonic noticed her tail lifting up.

Uh never mind rainbow I'm good, he said with a sheepish grin

She then embraced him, and said awe I'll make you feel better.

Sonic at that moment got scared and bolted for the door. As soon as he got to the door he started to free fall from dashes house.

Phew, that was close

All of a sudden sonic hear's "where ya going honey bun!"

Then sonic is grabbed from his free fall by rainbow and flew straight back to her house through her bed room window .

She drops him on her bed. The terrified hedgehog staring into the lust full eyes of the pony.

Uh good joke rainbow now let me go said a scared sonic

Not a chance honey bun.

Sonic then tried to pull the same trick he pulled with pinky and apple jack, but it didn't work.

Uh oh why can't I phase through stuff?!

I gave you a light sedative so no phasing no top speed no sonic boost just to keep you from bolting away. Said a happy rainbow.

I also slipped in stalagra just for a little extra boost

Sonic and rainbow looked down at sonic.

It looks like its working chirped rainbow with excitement.

Oh god thats why I feel like this ?!

Now honey bun lets see if there really is a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow!

Eep! Yelped sonic with a red face

For the next hour all you hear coming from rainbows house was yells and moans when she tired out and was done sonic got ready to make a mad dash to the door.

Unbenounced to him rainbow locked it along with the windows.

Oh crap there locked, there all fricken locked. Sonics mind started to race as rainbow bounces down the stairs to him.

Oh sonic ready for round 2!

Oh crap, uh no it's not ready.

He said trying to hide his "well you know"

Your not a very good liar mr hog said dash with a sly grin.

Uh oh not again she then tackled him the ground where he just gave in.

That's not like you sonic, no fight ?

Said rainbow

I've come to terms with the fact you got me an there's no way to escape.

And besides that last one wasn't that bad. Worst could have happened, I could have gotten caught by pinky pie.

At least I kinda ... Um

Kind of what? Asked rainbow

Kinda sorta ... Like ... You.

A tear appeared in her eye.

YES !YES! YES! Sonic likes me back oh my god oh my god oh my god he actually said it its beyond my wildest dreams! She said while flying around the room.

Sonic just sitting on the floor witnessing the spectical wonders "did I just fry her brain or something?"

Rainbow just stopped and turned to sonic with her tail sticking straight in the air like a solid flag pole.

Oh boy this may take awhile sonic said with a worried grin and sweat beads rolling down the side of his head.

Oh lord I just told dash that I liked her, she'll never let me live this down, he thought.

We'll it's only 3 days ... Right?he asked

7 days later no one has seen sonic or dash, the rest of the mane six are all met up at the library when a very happy and mellow rainbow dash trots in.

Well darling it looks like you got your stallion, teased rarity.

Yeah it was amazing ... Chirped rainbow

Well come on girl how was it asked twi

Your lucky me pinks almost had him said apple jack

Yeah I'd still be locked up with him now if he couldn't do those supper powers, ranted pinky pie

I would have loved to be with him to whispered fluttershy.

Speaking of said hedgehog where is he asked twi

Probably at his favorite spot under that lone tree in the field.

Back to sonic

Wow... Just wow

That dumb colt told me 3-5 max.

But 7, 7 whole days man that girl got some energy, thought it only happens once a year. Im just glad thats over. And then he drifted back to sleep just like before it all started.


	12. Chapter 12

The treats of Nightmare night

Night mare night has arrived and every pony is dressed up this year and is off gathering or handing out candy

It's about 8 30 and sonic still hasn't decided what to go as

Hey dash what do you think I should be?! Yelled sonic from his room

Something cool! dash responded yelling from her room

That's a lot of help! Sonic said sarcastically

Right then sonic started feeling weird

Oh god did dash drug me again?

He then was on the floor holing him self in pain grrrrrrraaaahhhh!

He then transformed into his werehog form

What why am I this again?!

Why are you what again?, cool costume sonic I knew you would be something cool, said dash walking into sonics room

Yeah costume that's what this is said a nervous sonic trying to slip past her to the front door

Ok enjoy your time chirped dash

Man that was a good costume it almost looked real, Man sonics good at every thing! squealed dash

When sonic hit the ground he headed straight for that lone tree in the middle of the field he stays at

Oh boy please don't let dark Gia be back

Oh it's not said a voice from

Above

Sonic looked up and saw princess Luna flying down to him

I felt a large surge of energy around here I guess your reacting to my moon, I'm at my most powerful on this night so that's probably why your a werehog

Oh ok I got really worried for a second said sonic with a sigh of relief

Hey sonic while I'm here you wanna go pall around in ponyville

Sure princess id love to

As they made there way to ponyville they stopped by the sugar cube corner

Oh hey princess , nice evening who's your man with, my sweet Celestia is that you sonic?!

Yeah I'm hanging around with Luna tonight cause her powers seem to be affecting me, turning me into this

Ah and I was hoping to meet chip said pinky the two just looked at her confused

Pinky what did I warn you a familiar voice said in her head

Sorry she thought back won't happen again

Sonic then ordered a coffee from pinks

One black with extra sugar coming right up

So Luna what have you and Celestia been up to for the past few weeks

Asked sonic

Oh the same old thing every night

What about you mr hog I've seen some news you were in , like that tv interview in that ally way

Yeah they cornered me I was trying to avoid them

Me and Celestia were laughing for days when you gave them the slip

Yeah every one in equestria apparently saw that video stated an embarrassed sonic, looking away

Pinky arrived at the table with sonic's coffee

Ah Dark and sweet, the way I like it said sonic

This made Luna blush a bit without sonic noticing

At that point they held conversations and small talked for an hour

Well sonic I better get back to my duties I just came to see what power I was sensing

It was nice talking with you Luna

I enjoyed every second of it sonic

we should doit again sometime said sonic

We will said a smiling Luna

With that they went there separate ways

She's a good girl I can't believe she was this night mare moon thing twi told me about guess you can't judge a book by its cover

Speaking of which while sonic was strolling down the streets of ponyville he noticed something familiar a black unicorn with blue hair and green eyes

Is that na can't be but I swear it is sonic thought as he approached the mare in the crowd

Hey chrysa !

The mare looked back

Sonic!

You recognize me? asked sonic

Oh you can't forget the one you love said chrysa

Sonic then looked away scratching his head with a blush

So what brings you out here and why are you in disguise asked sonic

I'm just trying to practice being more sociable and it's night mare night, every one gets to dress up as horrific and terrifying creatures, I wanna chance to look pretty for a change instead of my normal repulsive form stated chrysalis while looking at the ground with a frown.

Chrysa look at me !

Your not repulsive , your not scary, your perfect the way you are! And dont change that Stated sonic with an act of assertion

Now quit mopping and lets go have some fun said sonic with a warm smile

At that moment chrysa's eyes lit up into the shape of hearts ,Ok sonic! She said trotting next to him through the streets

So much love, being in the close proximity to him is intoxicating with power she thought to her self

Later that night

Well sonic I wish this would last forever but I've got to be getting back to my castle soon, you can come if you want

Na sorry chrysa but I've got to see about returning my self back to normal and out of this werehog form , which was a lie , sonic new he would turn back at dawn

I don't know, your kind of cute in this form, your all fluffy, teased chrysalis

Well I guess I'll see ya layers Chrysa

That moment chrysa grabbed sonics head and planted a big kiss on his lips when she let go of a stunned werehog she trotted off saying

Bye sonic !

Wow that was... sudden, what ever at least no one saw that

Well 2 dates in one night so far, wonder what dash decided to do

On the other side of town dash was chasing fillies in her black phantom costume

Ha this is so much fun the only thing that would make this better would be sonic

I might be able to help you rainbow said grabarc "tho she can't hear me"

Wa la , your welcome

woa what where am I? I was just on the other side of town how did I get here? Said a confused sonic

Run!, outa the way! Yelled a group of fillies with a ghost hot on there tail

Sonic?!

Dash?!

They both said what are you doing here?

I'm scaring fillies ,what you doing

I don't know...I don't remember waking this way

But what ever I'm here now so you wanna go find something to do?

Sure sonic

And like that they were off again


	13. Chapter 13

The treats of Nightmare night

Night mare night has arrived and every pony is dressed up this year and is off gathering or handing out candy

It's about 8 30 and sonic still hasn't decided what to go as

Hey dash what do you think I should be?! Yelled sonic from his room

Something cool! dash responded yelling from her room

That's a lot of help! Sonic said sarcastically

Right then sonic started feeling weird

Oh god did dash drug me again?

He then was on the floor holing him self in pain grrrrrrraaaahhhh!

He then transformed into his werehog form

What why am I this again?!

Why are you what again?, cool costume sonic I knew you would be something cool, said dash walking into sonics room

Yeah costume that's what this is said a nervous sonic trying to slip past her to the front door

Ok enjoy your time chirped dash

Man that was a good costume it almost looked real, Man sonics good at every thing! squealed dash

When sonic hit the ground he headed straight for that lone tree in the middle of the field he stays at

Oh boy please don't let dark Gia be back

Oh it's not said a voice from

Above

Sonic looked up and saw princess Luna flying down to him

I felt a large surge of energy around here I guess your reacting to my moon, I'm at my most powerful on this night so that's probably why your a werehog

Oh ok I got really worried for a second said sonic with a sigh of relief

Hey sonic while I'm here you wanna go pall around in ponyville

Sure princess id love to

As they made there way to ponyville they stopped by the sugar cube corner

Oh hey princess , nice evening who's your man with, my sweet Celestia is that you sonic?!

Yeah I'm hanging around with Luna tonight cause her powers seem to be affecting me, turning me into this

Ah and I was hoping to meet chip said pinky the two just looked at her confused

Pinky what did I warn you a familiar voice said in her head

Sorry she thought back won't happen again

Sonic then ordered a coffee from pinks

One black with extra sugar coming right up

So Luna what have you and Celestia been up to for the past few weeks

Asked sonic

Oh the same old thing every night

What about you mr hog I've seen some news you were in , like that tv interview in that ally way

Yeah they cornered me I was trying to avoid them

Me and Celestia were laughing for days when you gave them the slip

Yeah every one in equestria apparently saw that video stated an embarrassed sonic, looking away

Pinky arrived at the table with sonic's coffee

Ah Dark and sweet, the way I like it said sonic

This made Luna blush a bit without sonic noticing

At that point they held conversations and small talked for an hour

Well sonic I better get back to my duties I just came to see what power I was sensing

It was nice talking with you Luna

I enjoyed every second of it sonic

we should doit again sometime said sonic

We will said a smiling Luna

With that they went there separate ways

She's a good girl I can't believe she was this night mare moon thing twi told me about guess you can't judge a book by its cover

Speaking of which while sonic was strolling down the streets of ponyville he noticed something familiar a black unicorn with blue hair and green eyes

Is that na can't be but I swear it is sonic thought as he approached the mare in the crowd

Hey chrysa !

The mare looked back

Sonic!

You recognize me? asked sonic

Oh you can't forget the one you love said chrysa

Sonic then looked away scratching his head with a blush

So what brings you out here and why are you in disguise asked sonic

I'm just trying to practice being more sociable and it's night mare night, every one gets to dress up as horrific and terrifying creatures, I wanna chance to look pretty for a change instead of my normal repulsive form stated chrysalis while looking at the ground with a frown.

Chrysa look at me !

Your not repulsive , your not scary, your perfect the way you are! And dont change that Stated sonic with an act of assertion

Now quit mopping and lets go have some fun said sonic with a warm smile

At that moment chrysa's eyes lit up into the shape of hearts ,Ok sonic! She said trotting next to him through the streets

So much love, being in the close proximity to him is intoxicating with power she thought to her self

Later that night

Well sonic I wish this would last forever but I've got to be getting back to my castle soon, you can come if you want

Na sorry chrysa but I've got to see about returning my self back to normal and out of this werehog form , which was a lie , sonic new he would turn back at dawn

I don't know, your kind of cute in this form, your all fluffy, teased chrysalis

Well I guess I'll see ya layers Chrysa

That moment chrysa grabbed sonics head and planted a big kiss on his lips when she let go of a stunned werehog she trotted off saying

Bye sonic !

Wow that was... sudden, what ever at least no one saw that

Well 2 dates in one night so far, wonder what dash decided to do

On the other side of town dash was chasing fillies in her black phantom costume

Ha this is so much fun the only thing that would make this better would be sonic

I might be able to help you rainbow said grabarc "tho she can't hear me"

Wa la , your welcome

woa what where am I? I was just on the other side of town how did I get here? Said a confused sonic

Run!, outa the way! Yelled a group of fillies with a ghost hot on there tail

Sonic?!

Dash?!

They both said what are you doing here?

I'm scaring fillies ,what you doing

I don't know...I don't remember waking this way

But what ever I'm here now so you wanna go find something to do?

Sure sonic

And like that they were off again


	14. Chapter 14

The blue baby

It's been a year since sonic came to equestria

And there has still been no sign of discord for a while

Sonic and the mane 6 are at the library discussing on wether the will ever find discord and what will sonic do for heating season which is coming up, until they all hear a loud bang they all look out side to see a green portal opening up on the outskirts of ponyville

Twilight said it exactly like the same thing that happened when you arrived here sonic!

Well if some one or some thing is coming out we need to get over there fast said dash

They all arrived at the portal drop site when a tinny object started falling from the sky

I got it said sonic with a running start he jumped up and caught it . as soon as he landed his eyes popped open, almost out of his head when he's saw what he was holding

What is it sonic? asked the girls walking up to him

It looked just like a balled up blanket until sonic turned it for every one to see

Gasp!

It was a blue hedgehog baby and not just any it was baby sonic!

Oh my how do you supposed this happened asked rarity

Don't know don't care he's just so adorable screamed pinky

Right when she said that the infant yawned

Awwwe said the mane 6 just cooning over baby sonic

Ok what do I do about you sonic asked him self

Well set him Down sonic said twi

Uh no he may be an infant but he's still fast

Well twi go ahead and give him a cloud whaling spell

Cause I'll take care of him said sonic

I guess that's ok said dash

Back at dashes house sonic was in the living room with the baby bouncing him up and down on his knee while dash was setting up the babies room in sonic's old room

Done! Yelled dash from up stairs

Sonic then walked up stairs with the baby to see dash putting finishing touches a crib the old dressers some old baby toys all set up

Well set him down said dash with excitement

Sonic then set him self down on the floor

The infant tried to stand but then fell forward and curled into a ball and rolled around

Awe that's just so cute ! Said dash

That's how I learned my spin dash

Said sonic

Right then little sonic rolled into dashes hoof and stopped

He looked up at dash with that baby smile and reached his arms up like he was reaching for her.

She picked him up and set him in his crib when she backed away he started to tear up

Uh oh rainbow he doesn't want you to go said sonic

He really likes you a lot

Stated sonic

Don't worry I got you little guy said rainbow in a motherly tone

Woa maternity instincts kicking in there dash? said sonic in a playful tone

Hey I just might be a natural! Claimed dash

You just may be said sonic


	15. Chapter 15

The little blur

It's been a week since little sonic came to equestria and sonic and dash are getting worn out by the infant.

Waaaaaa!

Sonic and dash are down stares on the couch with bags under there eyes

It's your turn dash said sonic without moving or blinking

He seems to stay content longer for you said sonic

Yeah I wonder why ?

When dash went up there she picked up the baby and cradled it while feeding him and humming a lullaby.

As the baby fell asleep she set him down and went back down stairs and plopped down next to sonic.

Hey you alright? asked sonic

yeah just tired said dash laying her head next to sonic.

Hey isn't it heating season I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy over me yet

Its been delayed because of having the baby around dash said

Well I wouldn't have the energy right now said sonic thinking no way I can do another 7 days I hope she just skips it this year while closing his eyes and crossing his fingers

Why are you doing that asked dash

Oh no reason said sonic with a fake grin and sweat beads rolling down his head.

Well I think we might need a break soon said sonic

Yeah maybe have fluttershy come baby sit while we go out and do something fun said dash

That sounds like a great idea! said sonic

Later when fluttershy showed up sonic and dash greeted her with relieved faces.

Oh thank Celestia your here, thanks for coming me and sonic need a one night break is all

That's ok it'll be ok just go have some fun said fluttershy

Thanks flutters said sonic

She blushed while facing the other way

Ok we'll see you guys as soon as the door closed fluttershy floats over to baby sonic

I take care of dozens of animals how hard can a baby sonic be right then the baby hedgehog curled into a ball and spindashed away

Hey wait comeback Said fluttershy


	16. Chapter 16

The dance of cobalt

It's about 7 30 at night and sonic and dash are looking for something to do, they find a dance club called cobalt.

Hey this looks cool said dash I haven't danced in a while and if I remember correctly a certain blue hedgehog said he could dance said dash with a sly grin

Oh it's on said sonic as he followed dash into the club, which to dashes surprise the dj was vinal scratch

Hey rd long time no see said vinal

I know right said dash

Hey who's your wicked looking friend oh wait isn't that sonic guy from the news

Yeah it is said dash

What, are you two out on a date or something? asked vinal

no were just here for the night

Oh ok

When dash looked back she saw sonic with a look of you ready to do this

With that vinal put on dream of absolution sonic and dash stared dancing

Back with fluttershy

Where'd ya go little guy right then a blue blur spindashed right by her feet and was gone

Sweet Celestia he was this fast even at this age said fluttershy

How can I catch him thought fluttershy

Oh I got it this usually works for my animals

She went to the cabinet and got some mild sedatives and poured some into a a carton of milk

I hope this works

Back with sonic and rd

Ok every pony this is dj pon3 and we got a good one next escape from the city ok I got this one sonic made some space and started break dancing

One hand spins, handstands, flips twist, and kicks ending with him on his side , posing with a grin and thumbs up

Every pony was yelling sonic on some mares where starting to get a little friendly with sonic this made dash a little jealous

Hey vinal you got any instruments back there asked sonic

Yeah I got drums guitars you name it

Hey can I borrow one of those guitars

Sure

As sonic tuned his guitar every pony made there way to the front of the stage

Hey vinal you think your beats can keep up with me

Ok that sounds like a challenge ill Match you sound for sound blue dude

Ok let's start something simple said vinal

I got one "free" said sonic

Sonic starts with a strum from sonic's guitar

I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind!

Free to be me, in the wind, in the wind!

What would it feel like to be speeding light and rule the night and day?

Watch as it passes by you, the masses try you, but they just can't keep up.

Into the free, into the me, into the ever knowing.

Felt so refrained, felt so constrained, but now I'm breaking out, and

Wow I didn't know he could sing dance and play guitars said dash making her way to the front of the stage

I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind!

Free to be me, in the wind, in the wind!

(I'm breaking out)

I'm breaking out!

Beg, borrow, steal, you made your deal, and with no hesitation.

Crawl, walk or run, you had your fun, of which is very certain.

Into the free, into the me, into the ever knowing.

Felt so constrained, felt so to blame, but now I'm breaking out, and

I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind!

Free to be me, in the wind, in the wind!

(I'm breaking out, I'm breaking out, I'm breaking out)

I'm breaking out!

I'm free!

(Free, Free, Free, Free, Free, Free, Free)

(I'm free, I'm breaking out!)

(Free, Free, Free, Free, Free, Free, Free)

(I'm free, I'm breaking out!)

Wow he is really good! He's amazing thought dash.

What would it take for you to make a simple speed transition.

Into the known, from the unknown?

And feel this wild temptation!

"As he points at rainbow"

Into the free, it started me into the ever knowing,

Felt so constrained, felt so ashamed, but now I'm breaking out, and

(Free!)

(I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out.)

I'm living in, in the free, in the free!

(Free!)

(I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out.)

Free to be me, I am free, I am free!

(Free!)

(I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out.)

I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind!

(Free!)

(I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out, I'm free, I'm breaking out.)

Free to be me, in the wind, in the wind!

I'm breaking, I'm breaking, I'm breaking, I'm breaking, I'm breaking, I'm breaking, I'm breaking out, I'm free!

With that sonic did a back flip and landed it with a pose

Dang blue bro you got some skill said vinal

Thanks you got a wicked scratch there vinal no pun intended

As sonic steeped off the stage he was swarmed by mares

Lady's , lady's uh calm down the crowd of mares just pushed forward even more, practically pinning sonic in a corner uh

Sonic we love you weloveyou willyougooutwithme eeeee! Iloveyourcolor

Is all being heard from the crowd as they over whelmed him

Hold on I'll bail you out furball said dash swooping in and grabbing sonic by his hand

Thanks for the save dashie that went a little crazy

Well you know it's heating season your lucky to have gotten out of there

Yeah I almost forgot about that, I was about to phase trough the wall

Yeah I know you don't like doing that

At least I don't have to worry about any of them catching me

Yeah said dash with a slight grin

Your the only one I can't seem to run from, it's hard to blast away from some one who can keep up with me

Said sonic with a grin looking at dash

Dash looked back with a sheepish grin and a blush

Well we should be getting back said dash yeah

When sonic and dash made it back they found fluttershy tired, hair all frizzy and completely worn out

How do you keep up with him asked shy

As soon as she said that little sonic rolled up to dash and reached out his arms up to her trying to get picked up

As dash picks him up fluttershy ask how did you do that

Sonic answered he just seems to really like dash for some reason with a somewhat confused look

With that fluttershy said goodnight and went home

I know you like me little guy, both of you dash said looking back at sonic with a cheeky grin

Sonic was red in the face with a sweat bead rolling down his head


	17. Chapter 17

The heart melting little me

Well it's been a few days and sonic and dash were going to the library to see if twilight made any progress with being able to return little sonic back to his time

So twi have you made any progress yet asked sonic

A little but its gonna take some time

I don't need to just make a portal I need to find the right time and place and send you back with him to make sure he gets home safe

Ok twi just let me know when it's ready said sonic

With that sonic and dash left

So sonic and rd went back to the house and continued there day

Sonic I need to go back to work ill be home in a bit keep your self out of trouble

Who me or little me ?! Said sonic with a cheeky grin

Ha funny, you know what I mean, keep him safe

Ok ok rd nothing's gona happen

Well see ya said dash

When she left sonic just stared at him self

Well what do you wanna go do little guy wana go for a run

Sonic puts a baby harness on and slips the infant in it

Ok little guy ready for some fun

And with the sound of baby giggles

Sonic takes off in a free fall

A little while later sonic is running all over equestria with himself

Hey you wanna go to the mountain over looking canterlot little guy

Like that sonic took off

When sonic reached the peek over looking over canterlot castle

He then notices the two princesses

Relaxing on the roof of a tower

Hummm lets go see what there up to

Sonic then jumped down to the princesses and to there surprise he had a child with him

Oh my, sonic I didn't know you had a child said Celestia

Right then Luna frowned and asked who's the mother?

Oh this ain't my child said sonic

The princes looked at each other confusion

Sonic then said the baby was actually him which confused them even more

He then explained how little him got here

Sonic then put his little self down.

The infant took a few steps then staggered and fell forward curling up into a ball rolling around the room

Awe exclaimed the princesses

Celestia then used her magic to grab the little hedgehog ball and levitate him into her arms to cradle him

He's so cute stated Celestia starring into the little hedgehogs eyes

Don't hog him said Luna reaching for the infant

No he's my little hedgy said celestia in a baby talk voice

Come on Celestia share said sonic

Aw ok said Celestia handing over the baby to Luna.

The instant Luna got her hoofs on the baby she fell in love with it

Wow every one is getting attached to baby me, ... I have a strange feeling this is gona come back to haunt me someday thought sonic

Well ladies I think it's about time for us to leave

Awe but I don't wanna let him go said a disappointed Luna.

Ugh ... Ok said a pouting Luna handing over baby sonic

Well ladies I'll see you later

With that sonic was off

I want a baby hedgehog said Celestia watching a blue streak disappear apon the horizon

Yeah you and ever other mare in equestria want a piece of him, so get in line said Luna


	18. Chapter 18

The trip

It's been awhile since sonic and dash asked twilight about her work on getting little sonic back home and now it's time for me to push the story along now let's watch

Sonic and dash arrive at twilights house to see if she has made any progress on that potion

Hey twi said rainbow

Before you ask yes I've made a break through interrupted twilight

Really well how's it work asked sonic

Well a while back dash had a miss hap with a speed potion of mine and she got flung into an alternate dimension, well I made some slight modifications to the potion when you take it you have to get to the prescribed speed to get to the right time and place

Ok sounds easy enough said sonic

That's not the problem it's getting back is the problem we need a pice of you to stay here so we can track you

Like what a quill or something said sonic

That would work probably said twilight

Probably ? I don't want to be jumping dimensions twi, I'd like a definite please said sonic

Well sonic it's not like we dimension travel all the time this is the best we got right now

Ok ok twi I guess that will have to work, hey how does that sound dash?...dash?

Dash is siting in the corner playing peekaboo with little sonic.

Wow maternal instincts kicked in much said twi to sonic

Surprisingly she has been a perfect mother since day 1

Wow I wouldn't have pegged rainbow to be the motherly type, I always thought it would be fluttershy to be the best mother said twi

Yeah flutters couldn't even handle him but dash is doing perfect said sonic

Did y'all say something asked dash

No it's nothing said sonic and twi

Can I go with you sonic asked dash

I don't know you got to ask twi

I don't know rainbow

Awe come on begged dash

Well it guess it couldn't hurt stated twilight with a hint of doubt

Ok it's decided I'm going now lets go see what sonics world looks like

Ok sonic drink this

Ok ... Eww yuck this stuff is nasty twi what's it made of old socks and cream of toenails.

Just drink it said twilight

Past the nose and over the gums look out stomach here it comes said sonic with a sour face

Well now sonic you have to get up to speed maybe your sonic boost should work ok said twilight

Ok well dash we should get going

Finally I get to see your world said an excited dash

Yeah but it will be alittle different than what I'm used to said sonic

Why asked dash

This is before eggmans massive invasion and after the war with the neighboring country

Oh my god I get to see my parents thought sonic

Oh ok lets go sonic said dash

With that sonic picked up dash who had baby sonic in a baby holster and took off when he got away from any towns or ponies he gunned it and took off in his sonic boost , after a few seconds sonic, dash, and baby sonic disappeared

Will they make it to there

Will they return baby sonic

And how will sonic react to seeing his parents for the first time in a long time we'll find out next season

Hummmm I haven't seen discord in a while that stupid cross creature

is up to something I know it


	19. Chapter 19

Time struck

As sonic dash and little sonic entered möbius dash looked around and saw the vast ness and beauty of sonics home

Wow sonic it's so lush and green as far as the eye could see said dash

As dash was starring out into the distance sonic spoke up and said lets get moving

If we stay here to long we run the risk of messing up my future

With a surprised look dash ask why?

If something happens that's not supposed to happen I might get killed or the world doesn't get saved eggman doesn't get stopped or I never get flung through that portal and meet any of you

With that dash just nodded with wide eyes

Now lets go, I know where we are mobotropolis isn't to far from here stated a serious sonic

Wow I wonder what's gotten into him thought dash

As they arrived at the edge of the city sonic thought about his parents and eggmans take over, it was all he could think about

Ok dash from here on out we got to be incognito

What ?

It means keep a low profile stay unnoticed said sonic

Oh ok

My house is in the upper part of the city near the nobles just follow me

Ok

While sonic and dash walked down the streets dash was amazed how massive the city was it even dwarfed canterlot, there was beautiful architect and futuristic qualities of the building that seem to reach the heavens

Wow sonic this place is amazing said dash

Yeah this was our capital until eggman showed up stated sonic

With sonic and dash getting closer to the upper part of town dash accidentally bumps into a large red object with long orange lip hair

Oh excuse me ma'am said the figure as he walked on

Dash looks over and sees sonic mad, angrier than she's ever seen

Sonic what's wrong ?!

That... MAN.. EGGMAN hissed sonic

Who him asked a surprised dash

That is the man who will bring misery to this world in a few years

No way he seemed polite enought

That there dash was just an act he did the same thing with the king

He got close and waited till everyone's guard was down then he struck, he over threw the entire kingdom with his robot army in a mater of hours, so many people were roboticized or killed, ... Like my parents said sonic with a look of heart ache in his face

Dash could only look at the hedgehog with a feeling of sorrow

Wow he even caries these buried feeling of sadness deep down inside him, he hides it well, he always seemed so happy I wouldn't have guessed he carried this sadness

Right then dash remembered what discord said in canterlot

"You are strong hedgehog, but I sense more power in you and a dark presence deep Down inside you, buried. I will find it and unleash it"

With that dash shivered a bit and thought there's no way, I won't let that happen to him

Come on dash lets get moving said sonic with a deep and some what depressed tone

Right then dash thought she figured out all of this was discords doing

He's the one who sent baby sonic he's the one provoking sonics memories

He's trying to awaken this supposed dark power in sonic

I'd better tell the others when we get back

After a bit of walking sonic and dash arrived at the front of a nice sized house

ok this is it said sonic

Hey look one of the windows was open said dash with that sonic leaped into the window with baby him and set him down he then made a loud whistle and left before anyone could see him he was out side with dash looking through the window secretly

Within a few seconds sonic mother Bernadette walked in with a yelp of happiness she said there you are where have you been you little devil you made mommy worried

with that sonic walked away from the window followed by dash

Are you alright asked dash

Yeah I'll be fine, lets just try and get back home

Ok

And with that sonic and dash was off to the outskirts of the city

Ok let's juice dash

Ok and like that they were off

Was dashes theory right about discord

Will they make it back to equestria

Find out next chapter grabarc out


	20. Chapter 20

Self struck

When sonic and dash came out of the portal they came crashing out on top of each other with sonic on top of dash

Ow where are we said sonic scratching his head

UHH SONIC LOOK

Sonic looked at himself and dash and to there surprise the were human

What am I said dash

We're humans but how?! Said a confused sonic

Awe man were in the wrong dimension , this is exactly what I didn't won't happening said sonic

Well since we're here lets get something to eat said sonic

A little while later at a dinner sonic and dash were sitting and conversating about what has happened and how they appeared

Well this is weird said dash

Why asked sonic

Walking on two legs all the time and these close hide my wings

It might be for the better right now, humans don't generally have super powers or wings so let's keep a low profile again till we leave

The sooner the better said dash

Why, I think we look good stated sonic with a grin

With that dash noticed part of her anatomy that weren't there before she then started to blush in embarrassment trying to hide her self.

Sonic just laughed at dash

Why are you laughing !? Is this funny to you said dash

No it's just you were acting like fluttershy there for a minute, it's alright you look good, now just calm down ill get us out of here when were done eating ok, stated sonic calmly with a warm smile

Ok

A little while later after some food sonic picked up dash and boosted to another dimension will they make it back this time or will they be tossed some where else find out next time grabarc out


	21. Chapter 21

Life struck

Sonic and dash are currently hopping through dimensions, they have no clue on where they are about to land.

Lets watch the story unfold its self

woa where are we now asked dash

Sonic stood there and gazed at his surroundings

We're in the green hill zone said sonic

Where

Möbius my time,... am I home ?

Sonic just burst off towards his and tails base

Wait sonic ... Said dash bolting off after him

Sonic crashes through the front door of his base to see an astonished golden kitsune

Sonic!

Tails!

Your back I can't be leave it I thought you were dead! Exclaimed tails

You've been gone more than a year

Where have you been?! Asked tails

Right then rainbow dash bolts in

ugh finally caught up mumbled dash

Who are you asked tails

Sonic then steeped in and introduced them and told tails his story of what has happened

Wow you been having all sorts of adventures without me said tails with a cheaky grin

Well little bro I need to get back to equestria can you build a warp hole to get us back ... Maybe one that can be opened again if wanted to said sonic

Sure sonic ill be done before tomorrow

That's my bro said sonic giving tails the thumbs up and tails gave one back with a smile glad his bro is still alive.

Later that night

He's pretty cool said dash, just like all the stories you've told me about him and your friends.

Yeah he's the smartest person I've ever met no offense to twilight who is also intellectually inclined as well

Hey sonic I just thought of some thing said dash giggling

What if this two meet ?

Sonic thought for a second ... Wow that would lead to a conversation no one could understand. Theories, big words, math it would blow those twos mind

Ok I wanna introduce those two now said dash said still giggling

Hey wait you call him your little brother , how much younger is he than you asked dash

Two years, so he's y'all's age said sonic

Oh wait that's right I forgot your 20 said dash

Yeah we'll I'm tired I'm hitting it dash sonic said flopping down on an old metro sofa

Just take my bed over there, ok ,said sonic

Are you sure sonic

Yeah

Well what about tails asked dash

If I know him he'll work all night and then just crash in the tornados pilot seat

Ok we'll good night sonic

Good night dash


	22. Chapter 22

Tech struck

Early the next morning dash had just woke up to a quiet building, with a big yawn she says well it seems both of them are still asleep looking over at sonic still on the couch

I wonder if tails completed the machine last night said dash walking into the hangar work shop.

There in the middle of the hangar was this weird looking machine

Dash thought is this it? Well I better not touch it

Sonic is just now waking up and realizes dash is gone

As he gets up he hears a noise coming from the hangar

Oh so there you are said sonic

Oh I'm just looking at all the gizmos and stuff in here said dash

Tails has always hade a thing for science and machinery,

He can build almost any thing out of nothing said sonic with praise

Where is he any way asked dash

Sonic said I'm willing to bet he's in the tornados pilot seat while walking over to the tornado

Yep he's up there snoozing said sonic with a grin

Well I guess it's time for breakfast than said dash

Oh yeah! I'm starving stated sonic

A few minutes later

Dash was about to make some pancakes when sonic goes to the fridge and pulls out a box

He had the biggest grin on his face

What's that asked dash

Sonic grinned and said CHILLY DOGS

Oh,those are what you always talking about

You wanna try one dash

Sure, you talk about them like there the greatest thing ever said dash

After two minutes of microwaving sonic had 3 chillidogs on the table

When sonic picked one up it was gone almost as soon as he grabbed it

Oh I missed these said sonic

Dash grabbed one and took a bite

... Bla that's nasty, how do you eat this stuff it's slimmy said dash with a grossed out face

What are you talking about this is the greatest thing ever said sonic

Right then tails walked in and said ooh breakfast

Tails grabs the last chilly dog and down it almost as fast as sonic

Morning bro said sonic

Morning said tails back

How do you tow eat that stuff asked dash it must be a mobian thing

Well tails did you Finnish your project last night asked sonic

Yeah and even made these wrist communicators so you can keep I contact with this world to and can come back whenever you want

That's my bro said sonic hifiving tails

Hey tails you wanna come with us there are some ponies id like you to meet

Sure just let me get my transmitter and we'll be off

A few minutes later

Sonic dash and tails were ready

Ok I'm starting it up we will land some where in equestria

With a flip of a switch the portal opened

Well you ready to go home dash

Never been more ready sonic

And with that the three leaped into the portal

What will happen next find out next chapter

Ok just flip to the next page I know I load these in sets, it just makes it more ... Dramatic? Or something...well grabarc out


	23. Chapter 23

Space struck

Well last time our three heroes were on the way to equestria but what awaits there arrival lets watch

A large green portal appears out side of twilights library

Woa what was that said twilight

I don't know it came from out side said spike

When they went out to see what was happening they found sonic dash and a strange creature step out of the portal

Sonic dash your back my potion worked for you after all!

Not really twi said stated sonic

Yeah after we got to möbius and dropped off baby sonic we were bouncing around different dimensions

Who is this with you sonic, asked twilight

My name is tails , it's nice to meet you

Yeah twi if it wasn't for us landing in sonics original dimension we might not have found our way back stated dash

It was tail's machine that got us back here , said sonic

Yeah he's like crazy smart like you twilight

Now now I'm not that great, all it took was a simple concept of the meta universe or the multiverse theory

With that tails and twilight got into a deep conversation, while gaining the others interest they completely forgot about sonic and dash

Uh sonic what are they talking about asked dash and spike

I don't know ...

Well lets just let them be, said dash with a snickering grin

Sonic and spike both agreed, spike went inside and sonic and dash walked off

About a minute later

Hey where did every one go ?asked tails

Don't know, wanna come in for some tea

Sure

Well that went better than expected said dash laughing

Tell me about it, that was rich I had a feeling they would get along

Well lets get home now said dash

Sonic said with a sigh yep it's been a hectic few days it'll be good to get back

An hour later sonic and dash were finishing up some drinks dash grabbed her some punch and handed sonic a carton of milk

Hey drink this it'll expire in a few days

Oh ok milk sounds good any ways

While sonic was downing the last of the milk he saw dash trot over to the door and lock it

When she turned around her tail was sticking straight up

Sonic then looked at the milk and realized it was the milk with the sedative fluttershy used to calm baby sonic down

he then spits out the milk and looks at dash with worry

What's the matter honey bun ?

Oh no she only calls me that during heating, thought sonic with a look of terror

Oh no not again

Poor sonic that's just hilarious

Oh come on you had to have seen this coming said discord

YOU! Why are you here, I'm gonna throw you to the wolves

Ha like you could do that at the moment, I'm just here to let you know my plan is in motion and there's nothing you can do to stop it grabarc, taunted discord

I will expose him to the 1 thing he fears the most and with that Is the first step to unleashing, HIM and throw equestria into chaos and war

Oh god .. You wouldn't dare

Oh but I would

Your insane discord !

You can't stop my plan that's already in motion said discord

Hear me discord, I will with all my power stop your malevolent scheme

You will try ...


	24. Chapter 24

Reality struck

A week later the mane six met up at twilights library at the request from dash

So dash what's the problem asked rarity

I think I've caught on to discords plan, remember when he told sonic that he would release a dark power from in side him

Yeah we all thought he was speaking crazy said apple jack

Well when I was traveling dimensions with sonic I noticed something, when we were in his past talking about things like family and friends He'd have this look of disspare and regret I even bumped into that eggman guy he always fights, I've never seen sonic so mad.

So what, discord wasn't completely crazy after all? said pinky pie

Apparently not said twilight

We can't let discord hurt sonic said a fluttershy timidly

Yeah but how can we stop him he hasn't made any appearance in a while said twilight

The main 6 just thought for a minute

To stop discord we need to find out what triggers sonics emotions said twilight

Yeah but how do we do that asked rarity

I don't think we can just ask sonic himself said dash

Well then we need to ask some one that knows more about sonic than any one else and i have a good idea who does said twilight

Later using dashes communicator twilight gets ahold of tails who is back on möbius

Hey tails this is twilight

Oh hey twi what's up?

Can you tell me about sonics past like darkness or something

Why do you want to know something like that twi ?

Well ...

After an explanation of the situation tails agreed to tell them in detail some of sonics darker stories

Ok twi The first story starts with all of us trapped on an alien ship being tortured sonic was helpless to watch the life slipping out of every one of us

The mane 6 was listening to tails story with full attention

Sonic was injured and angry, the alien tyrant was just mocking sonic and making fun of how he can't save his friends

This is what pushed sonic over the edge

I remember being there seeing the look on sonics face, it was rage, pure fury incarnate. His eyes where pure white, his fur and quills turned dark blue almost black and he had a dark aura around him. When he spoke it sounded like two people talking at once, it was omninus, he took down dozens of guards brutally within a few seconds and then went after the tyrant

After he defeated the tyrant he didn't stop. He just kept destroying every, he even turned on our friend knuckes when he tried to stop him

After a while sonic calmed down ...he broke down crying afterward and wouldn't talk to no one for days.

He still doesn't like talking about it

Yeah , twi remember the princesses commented about him that one time he said he didn't want to talk about it said said apple jack

Yeah they called him dark sonic and freeway or something said rarity

"Fleet way "tails said over the communicator

I never saw this personally but I've heard stories of when sonic got lost in space. He was on an unknown planet, I don't know the whole story but when sonic tried to save the inhabitance from something he used the power of the red chaos emerald . He turned super sonic but there was a problem he couldn't stay super sonic, he then split into two sonics one good and one bad. The evil form of him referred to its self as fleet way.

Whoa what happened asked the mane six in unison. They were inthralled with the story

Well fleet way is all the uncontrolled chaos energy that is built up in sonic when he's in his super form, it just some how spit away creating 2 super sonics

They then fought, with fleet way getting the upper hand and nearly killing sonic, until he just vanished

Wait he's about to win and he up and vanishes said a questioning pinky pie

Yes, without any source of chaos energy fleet way can't exist for to long apparently.

Now girls if what you said is true than the reality of this situation is we can't let discord bring about his plans to unleash these powers apon your world

Well that's a nice little update for the ponies. I still feel like we don't know the entirety of discords plot... There has to be more to his plan than that. Think grabarc think what is, what's his full plan

Oh you'll never guess

Discord! Where are you, you freak

Oh just laughing at you and those stupid ponies, you all understand what I want to do but ... You'll never know how I plan to do it, and once that is done I'll resurrect "him". Said discord taunting grabarc again

Who's him!?

Oh you'll see ha ha ha...

D #n it discord


	25. Chapter 25

Dread struck

The next day our hero is found lying under the tree he likes just day dreaming until a voice pops in his head

Hail to the king baby

Whoa what was that? asked sonic snapping out of his day dream

That was way past weird I could have sworn I ... Never mind

When he got up he felt weird like some thing was watching him

Sonic just shrugged it off and went on to ponyville to get something to eat

On his way in sonic notices rarity out side her shop with a frown, and being the nice guy he is, sonic stops to check what's wrong

Hey rarity what's wrong?

Oh it's just the worst sonic the worst thing that could ever happen said rarity pulling out her inner drama queen

One of the highest rated clients is showing up today and I'm all out of material

Right then a light bulb flared over rarities head,

Oh sonic could you be so kind as to go pick up some material from canterlot, asked rarity batting her eye lashes

Uhh ok? Sure rarity I could do that

Oh thank you dear I don't know what I would have done without you

With that sonic was off

While running sonic thought hey I could get there even quicker if I flew

With that he summoned the chaos emeralds and went super, right then he arrived there in a mere second

Ha! I love doing that said sonic powering down

Now where can I get clothing material from

Oh I'll just ask some one for directions

Sonic walks over to a shop keeper to ask for directions

Um sir could you please tell me where I could get some quality clothing material

Be gone with you, you unusual creat... Wait a minute you look familiar r u that famous sonic guy asked the pony in a some what French accent

Yeah

Oh but of course, excuse my manners, the place you are looking for is up the road there to the right

It's called fabric national , you can't miss it said the store owner

Thanks and with that sonic was off to fn

Well this was smaller than I expected said sonic standing I front of a tiny building crammed in between two buildings

Uh hello said sonic entering the building un benounced to him the shop keeper was busy with another customer

Sonic what are you doing here?

Celestia!?

Never thought I'd run into you here said sonic

The same could be said about you my blue friend

I'm just here to pick up some items on this list here for rarity said sonic pulling out a piece of paper from his quills

Oh so your just running an errand for mrs rarity that's so nice of you said Celestia with a warm smile

Sonic then hands the shop keeper the list and said I'll be right back

So sonic want to go have lunch together

Sure but I'll have to make it fast I got to get back to rarity's shop before this hi valued client of hers arrives

Ok mr sonic I've got every thing on your list and with a little extra thrown in said the old shop keeper

Ok thank you rarity is gonna love this, so princess where should we have lunch

Celestia thought for a minute ooh I know ostera mohzza, a nice little Italian restaurant

Ok princes lead the way

Later when sonic and the princess arrived at ostera mohzza, Celestia ordered a private table for two

Thank you again princess for inviting me to lunch

Oh my pleasure sonic, it's not every day you get to sit down relax and have a nice meal with a hero

You've ran off discord to who knows where and you've changed the our relations with the changeling kingdom all by your self. Said Celestia giving sonic praise

Well the last parts not hard when there rulers got a crush me said sonic looking away and scratching his head

Well no matter lets just enjoy our food right as Celestia said that she sensed a dark presence lurking near by watching, she whispers to sonic

Hey.. Do you sense that?

Sonic replied yeah what ever it is its been following me all day I can't seem to figure out what it is or where it's coming from

I've been waiting for it to make a move this whole time but it just seems to keep its distance

Right then the presence just disappeared ... For now

Well lets get back to eating said sonic

Wow he isn't even phased one bit that something's stalking him thought Celestia with a smile on her face.

Something all right Celestia ? Asked sonic when he saw her just siting there and smiling at him

Oh it's nothing, I'm just amazed on how calm and relaxed you can be even when something unnerving happens said Celestia

Well there's no need to dread over something that hasn't happened yet

Well mr sonic I do believe you are an amazing person, not many ponies can reason like that said celestia

If I do recall you were a knight of the republic of acorn for a while said Celestia

Wow you have a very good memory princess and yes I was said sonic

Well mr sonic how would you like to be one of me or my sisters personal knights

Thanks but no thanks princess no offense, I've done the knight thing and I don't really care to do it again said looking up at the sun over head

Alright sonic if that is what you please , the offer will still be open if you change your mind down the road said Celestia with a slight frown

Well princess I've got to get going I've got a delivery to make thank you for the food we have to do it again sometime said sonic winking at her and bursting off in a streak of gold

Celestia just watched the golden path just disappear after a few seconds and calmly stated with a smile, he is a hard one to get

Back in ponyville rarity was waiting out in front of her shop when all of a sudden she is blasted off her feet by a wind and golden shock wave

Oh sorry rarity are you alright I didn't think you would be waiting out side I'm sorry, said sonic picking her up

It's all right sonic, did you get the materials

Yeah here they are said sonic handing some rolled up fabrics to rarity

Oh thank you sonic your a life saver

I'll be done in a few minutes

A minute or so later 2 ponies show up at the shop

Oh mr blue blood your suits are almost ready would you like to see them asked rarity

Sonic was sitting back on rarity's couch just watching them

Here you go these are them mr blue blood said rarity

Egads what in equestria is this putrid looking stuff, I require the best design materials and color and I will except nothing less said blue blood insulting rarity's work

But sir this out fit is all immaculate mrs rarity has made a beautifull piece said the butler

Shows what you know you must be blind and stupid not even celestia would wear such a lowly piece of fabric said blue blood

Ok I've heard enough from you , you over privileged prick said sonic getting up off the couch and walking over

That's where your wrong mr snob when I picked up this material from the shop I ran into the princess there so that statement has been shot down and you need to learn how to treat others with respect.

My word this ugly peasant just insulted me with its vulgar words out of its freakish mouth

Wow sonics really standing up for me thought rarity with a grin on her face

Don't talk to me you freakish peasant said blue blood while raising his hoof and slapping sonic in the face

Oh you just made a big mistake buddy said sonic winding up a fist

Oh please like a pheasant would touch me, right then sonic slugged blue blood in the face nocking him unconscious

Nice shot sir, I apologize for the masters rudeness said the butler with a grin while carting away an unconscious blue blood

Sorry about that rarity I didn't mean to cause a commotion in your store said sonic turning towards her

Rarity just grabbed him and planted a quick kiss thank you thank you thank you sonic said rarity

Thank you for standing up for me

Hey that's what friends are for

we'll he's one of the most prestige clients in ponyville but with an attitude like that I don't want him as one of mine said rarity with a sour face

I hear that said sonic

Well that completes this weeks work, what was sonic day dreaming about earlier, what's that ominous presence thats been following him around if you can guess or answer it you get 1 question of your choice answered honestly

Till next week

Grabarc out


	26. Chapter 26

Chasing dreams

Tonight our hero is asleep in his bed having a decent dream unknown to him something is watching him

Sonics dream pov

It's the middle of the green hill zone and sonic is remembering some of his past run through's , his mind raced from place to place suddenly he was in the chemical zone dodging blobs of chemicals, then before he knew it he was in an empty zone with nothing in it.

That's when sonic heard a noise from behind him it was egg man in a fetal position. He tried to approach him but the faster he ran the further away he got from him

What's going on?! said sonic

Hey there wimp said a voice from behind

Sonic looked it was silhouette

Who's there !? Yelled sonic

Come on faker, a wimp like like you should know

Oh .. God .. No .. Not you , I beat you back into your own universe, how are you here?! Said sonic freaking out

The shadow just walked towards sonic and put his hand on sonics fore head

Welcome to my world now, and your about to get a treat said silhouette scourge

Oh no you don't I'll stop what ever you got planned scourge said sonic

silhouette scourge then snapped his fingers and sonic couldn't move

Now just watch this show silhouette scourge said with a sadistic grin

He then snapped his fingers again then tails, fluttershy, rarity, applejack, twilight, pinky pie, rainbowdash, chrysalis, Celestia, and Luna where right in front of sonic in a line bound by ropes and chains

What do you plan on doing to them you psycho ?!

Right then silhouette scourge snapped his fingers again and they were all on fire and screaming and yelling at the top of there lungs begging sonic to help them.

Normal pov

Dash was asleep in her bed a crossed the hall when she awoke to screaming

Sonic, sonic are you ok?! yelled dash busting into sonics room

He's just on his bed tossing and turning but still asleep. He has a look of anger and dread on his face.

Sonic wake up! said dash shaking him

But he wouldn't come to

He was sweating and flailing all over the place

Wake up please wake up sonic! yelled dash in an extremely worried tone

Sonics dream pov

No no NO! Scourge don't do this you win I give up just stop please just STOP!

Not until all your little friends are gone!

No I won't let you, stop it, stop it, STOP IT ! Yelled sonic in a deep two tone voice

Normal pov

Dash is shaking sonic but he won't wake up

She gets scared when his fur and quills started to flicker dark blue and electricity started arching all over his body

I didn't want to do this sonic but here it goes

Dash raise's a hoof and slammed it right in sonics gut

Wham!

with that sonic woke up with an trying to catch his breath he looks over at dash with horrified eyes and just breaks down

He's back your all in danger, I couldn't protect y'all, its all my fault, I was help less said sonic crying into dash's shoulder

It's alright were all fine it was just a nightmare look at me were all safe said dash comforting and reassuring him

After sonic calmed down he just clam'd up and didn't want to say a thing

Dash thought to herself for a moment about what she just saw

Was that dark sonic, is discord doing this, and what freaked sonic out so badly ?

They just laid there until they both fell back to sleep on sonics bed

Well crap I was hoping that would work said a disappointed discord

Phew... that was close said grabarc

You win this round snake but I will be back, and next time there won't be anything to stop me

Just try it you freak


	27. Chapter 27

Chasing sense

It was the next morning and dash was waking up in sonics room next to him with him facing her and one arm over her

Realizing this her face turned red and she slowly scooted away trying not to wake him

She then heads down stairs and starts to make breakfast knowing the smell of food usually wakes up sonic, but today it didn't.

She then went back up stairs to see if he had woke up, and he was gone.

Where did he go she thought then suddenly hearing the front door close. she then bolts down stairs to the front door to see a golden streak fading a way in the distance.

Oh sonic I hope he's ok , I better tell the others about this, thought dash.

Sonic is now flying all over equestria just trying to make sense of what happened last night

I beat him back into his own world how could he be back ?

I need to talk to tails about this.

Back with dash

Dash had called a meeting at twilights library with the rest of the mane 6

So rainbow what's wrong now? asked twilight

Dash took a deep breath and started explains last night

Last night I woke up to sonic screaming, I couldn't seem to wake him up, and he kept yelling, No I won't let you, stop it, stop it, STOP IT ! In a frightening tone. I shook him and shook him but he still wouldn't wake up. I got really scared when something happened

What rainbow what happened asked apple jack

Dash then told them how sonic fur and quills turned dark blue and electrivcity started arching all over him.

I think he almost transformed into dark sonic.

Well what stopped him? asked pinky pie

Oh I just hit him in the gut as hard as I could, that woke him up, but... He had a break down, saying how "he's back" and he couldn't protect us from him

I wonder who sonic ment by he's back said pinky pie

There's only one person we can ask about something like that said fluttershy

They all looked at each other, twilight then said ok I'm calling tails

Tails, tails are you there

Hey twilight what's wrong?

Tails we need to talk to you about sonic

Oh I had a feeling that's what you were calling about, does this happen to be about sonics dream

Yeah, how did you know

Sonic called me about an hour ago and told me what happened

So what did sonic tell you, he wouldn't say a word to me, just "he's back", said dash

In a single word tails said

"Scourge"

Who and what is scourge? asked twilight

Scourge the hedgehog, is the anti sonic, to put it simply he's sonic from an alternate universe, he's got all the same powers as sonic but he's evil

So sonic is afraid of scourge ? Asked rainbow

because during his dream last night he almost went dark sonic until I hit him in the gut to wake him up

Not exactly, sonic told me what he dreamt

He told me he was frozen by scourge and forced to watch all of us being burned alive

Wow no wonder he freaked out so much said apple jack

Poor sonic that's what made him so distrut said rarity with a concerned look on her face

I have a feeling discord is behind this said dash

That would make sense said tails

I think it's time to go on the offense said tails, you all said discord is a chaos being right? Asked tails

Yeah why? asked twilight

I think I can build a chaos tracker then come back to your world and track him down

Ok that sounds like a plan said twilight

Now mares lets get ready to take the fight to discord

I'll go find sonic and tell him the plan said dash

Ha ha discord there coming for you!

No matter I have for seen this and already for there arrival said discord

Ugh... discord your not escaping this one, your going back in that rock and this time for good

We'll see


	28. Chapter 28

Chasing discord

It's been 2 days since the plan to go after discord was thought of and now every one has met up at twilights and they are getting ready to disembark

Hey tails you think this will work? asked sonic

Won't I affect the scanner being an embodiment of chaos as well said sonic

Not really the scanner can detect multiple targets said tails

That's impressive, how'd you manage that asked twilight

Well simple twi

Right then the twos conversation lost every body

Hey hey back to the task at hand said sonic

Oh sorry about that said tails and twilight blushing and scratching there heads

Oh by the way sonic I called in some back up said twilight

Who?

right then there was a knock on the door

Come in! yelled twilight

Right then princess Celestia and Luna walked in

Oh princesses your going after discord to? Asked sonic

Yes mr sonic he's been our problem since day one we would like to see this finished once and for all

Both princesses just thought at the same time this also give me the chance to get closer with sonic

Well now every ones here let's get this little hunt on said sonic

Tail then flipped on the tracker

Ok we got 2 large readings ones right here which is sonic and one far to the north said tails

Well lest go! yelled an excited pinky pie

And like that the group set off

After a few hours of travel dash asked is there a faster way to get there?

Y'all could just boost till y'all get there and we'll just catch up said apple jack

No we are not splitting up to go after discord, we stick together to bring him down said sonic

After another few hours of walking through unfamiliar mountains tails chaos tracker started to go off as soon as the group approached a temple in the side of a mountain

This must be it said tails

Every body just stood there for a second and looked around at the site

A massive temple, it was old and slightly decayed with a bit of over growth of plants running down the walls and through cracks

Well don't this look ominous said Luna

I don't remember there being anything like this near here said Celestia it don't even look like it was built by ponies

All the ponies there had an unexplainable sense of dread and they didn't know why

Hey get it together ladies said sonic

This place is creepy but we need to find discord said tails

As the group entered. they found them selfs in a long and giant corridor leading deep into the mountain

Wow this place is massive said fluttershy

Yeah, hey look it looks like an exit said twilight

The group walked through a giant door way into a what appeared to be an infante under ground ruin of buildings and statues of unusual and down right demonic creatures

Man twi that sure is a lot of weird statues said apple jack

Yeah a lot of them seem to be in soldier formations, it's like some sort of army said tails who was some what fascinated by this

That is when every one heard a scream

Whoa some ones in trouble said sonic bolting off

Wait sonic this could be a trap yelled dash

But sonic had already burst off in the direction of the noise

Right then every one in the group was suddenly taken down by an un known entity at lightning speeds

When sonic arrived he found chrysalis tied and chained down to metal grates on the floor

Chrysa !

Sonic! Thank lord your here to save me!

How did you get here?! asked sonic

I don't know one moment I was in my thrown room then some thing grabbed me and sped off to here.

I thought it was you but it wasn't, said a scared chrysalis

Your only half right insect said a voice from the shadows

At that moment scourge reviled him self

No no not you this isn't happening this is just like my dream said a scared sonic

Dejavu said scourge laughing

Well I bet you'll love this, scourge snapped his fingers and the rest of the group were hoisted down from the ceiling on to the grated floor, tied up in ropes and chains

Now sonic I got one more surprise for you he snapped his fingers again

Flames could be seen below the grated floor slowly rising

The group struck by terror just started calling out for sonic to help them

Sonic heard the fear in there pleads

No scourge don't do this!

Your a psycho scourge!

Honestly sonic the "only difference between us is one bad day" said scourge

Now watch as your friends are burned alive yelled scourge with a sadistic grin

The flames drawing closer to the group, and fear becoming ever more prevalent

Please don't do this scourge I beg you please stop you win, I give !

Nope, I ain't stoping wimp until all your friends are cooked!

No no no NO NO NO ! I won't let you

Stop it Stop it Stop it yelled sonic in a deep demonic two tone voice

And what are you going to do about it wimp

IM GOING TO KILL YOU! screamed sonic

A dark aura started forming around him. His fur and quills turned dark blue. Electricity arched all over his body and his eyes turned white

Every one just watched as the enraged hedgehog let out a huge and deafening battle cry

GUURRRAAAA!

His voice shook the entire cavern and at that moment he disappeared

then sonic reappeared behind scourge and grabbed him by the back of his neck and squeezed, then he lifted scourge up and slammed him on the ground repeatedly until scourge tried to fight back, but sonic just took the hits and laughed

What's so funny wimp

You wanted to bridge the gap between us, here you go "is this, what you wanted" said sonic in his enraged two tone vice

Scourge at that moment just slightly quivered at sonics rage as he approached

Now sonic your supposed to be the good guy now you aren't going to really Finish me off?! asked a scared scourge

Sonic didn't respond at all his mind was gone all that was in control now is rage

Oh god why didn't discord tell me this could happen

At that moment sonic lunged and jabbed a knife hand right through scourges belly

Scourge let out a cough and turned into black smoke and disappeared

Back with the group every one was either watching sonic or the flames below, but for the past few minutes tails had been trying to free himself and with a little luck he was able to

" Your welcome" _

As soon as he was free he tried to release the others so they could escape

Now that were free what do we do about sonic asked dash looking to see the enraged hedge hog just going berserk on some ruins

The best thing to do is let him calm down, we just need to avoid him until then

Right then sonic's rampage turned in the direction of the group, every one ran back down the corridor for there life's. the group took a turn and ended up in a large cathedral like room sonic now had them cornered

Every one was scared until they heard laughing coming from above

Discord! Every one yelled

My plan is working perfectly said an amused discord

I knew scourge would bright out the darkness in him but there's still more in there I sense lets see if we can bring it out said discord

Sonic approached the group slowly

He looked at the terror in there faces

Deep down in sonics subconscious he was battling for control

Sonics conscious

Stop this those are my friends don't do this said sonic

I don't need friends just power said the entity

Back to reality

Sonic has stopped at arms length from the group while holding his head in pain while arguing with him self

No I won't hurt them said sonic in a normal voice

I will destroy every thing he said in a demonic tone

No .. You .. Won't said sonic flickering gold

Right then sonic transformed into super sonic and spit into two entities

The group could do nothing but watch the confusion unfold

I'm free yelled one of sonics in a deep and evil tone

Oh no this can't be happening said tails in a state of panic

Oh shit this ain't good, is this what you ment by "free him" discord

Oh no this merely a steping stone said a calm discord

I've got something far worse than this planned smiled discord

Well shit... ):{


	29. Chapter 29

Chasing shadows

We last left our hero he was split into 2 super sonics

Well what do we have hear? asked discord

My .. Name .. Is .. FLEET WAY !

And I'm free again!

Every one's mouths were gaped and was at a loss of words , chrysalis had no clue what was happening so Luna gave her a quick update

"Ok this is where shit gets serious" said grabarc

With a serious face sonic said so your back again

Yes and I'm not going away this time I sense another chaos being like you here that I can feed off of stated fleet way

Yes my friend that would be me you can have all the chaos you want in return you do something for me said discord

Oh no you don't, I'm going to beat you fleet way , and your going back into that statue discord sonic interjected into there conversation

Well I guess we should take care of this annoying hero first said discord

Agreed stated fleet way

Right then fleet way attacked sonic as the two duked and scraped it out discord was building up chaos energy

When the rest of the group noticed discord, celestia yelled what are you truly planning discord

Oh you'll see and you won't be able to stop me

We'll see about that discord

Right then the 2 princesses and queen chrysalis lined up and fired energy blast at discord

Discord just absorbed the energy into his body

That should be enought he snickered and floated over to an altar

He started channeling energy into the altar

What are you doing?! Yelled Luna

Opening a portal to the shadow world

Oh no... said Celestia under her breath

I know what he's doing we've got to stop him right now!

What is he doing sister?

He's resurrecting king sombra

All the ponies just gasped and had a look of fear on there faces

Within a few seconds a dark maniacal laugh came from the portal

Oh no it's him! yelled pinky pie in a scream

Every one just looked as shadowy figure appeared out of the portal

Thank you I'm now free again to reign darkness over equestria again

And with my dark army ill conquer the word

Then shadow creatures that resembled the statues before started flooding out of the portal

While this was happening

Sonic and Fleet way are fighting each other in an even fight trading blow for blow

They both lunge back from the golden light show which was there fight

Sonic looks over to see a large army of shadow Demond's coming out of this portal

Uh oh I don't think I can take fleet way discord and this army all at once

Thought sonic

We need to leave now! said Celestia

Right then her and Luna focused on canterlot and teleported the group there

When the group arrived back in canterlot Celestia just sat on the floor and mumbled how do we stop those 3?

We don't even have a large enough army to even put up a fight against that ,stated Luna

Chrysalis came up to them and told them the changeling kingdom will support them any way they could

This put a small smile on celestial face

Luna interjected with , that's still not enough to put a dent in there numbers

Sonic and tails then said they could bring help

The royal 3 "yes that's what I'm calling Celestia Luna and chrysalis"

Looked at them with curiosity

Really and how do you plan on that asked Luna

Well I was a knight of the republic of acorn, and good friends with there current rulers

You mean ex boy friend snickered tails

Shut it bro said sonic

Not to mention a friend of the wolf pack nation and other freedom fighters

Tails then said and since knuckles became chief of the echidna tribes he'll be willing to help us

We will raise an army and be back here soon

Rainbow had a sad look on her face

Sonic said don't worry we'll make it and we'll win giving her his trade mark smile and thumbs up

It cheered her up a bit

Tails then used his wrist communicator/ dimension warper to send him and sonic back to möbius to get help

Well mares said Celestia we better get our selfs up and ready for a fight

Yes and I will have the Changling army satanding by in the east to help said chrysalis

Wow former enemy's become friends and its all because of sonic said twilight

Yes and it's because we all love him said chrysalis starring sly ly at Celestia and Luna

Who were looking away with slight red face's

Well this is about to go down

Discord really messed this world up good, hope sonic returns soon

Well lets just go to the next chapter. -


	30. Chapter 30

Chasing allies

Last time sonic and tails left equestria to go get help

Sonic and tails warped to there base and got on the line with every body and requested help first was Sally acorn of the republic of acorn and former freedom fighter

Sally we need your help said sonic

What is it sonic asked Sally

We need you and the republics help to save another world

Well sonic that's a tall order from some one I thought was dead, if tails didn't tell me and the others that he found you i would think this was a joke, but to just go fight a random battle in some foreign world, I don't know...

Come on sal

This is important, the fate of many lives are counting on me bringing help

I don't know

Sal please said sonic in a serious tone

... Ok sonic we'll help just tell us how to get there

Tails is building a large warp gate to transport large numbers of people to and from equestria said sonic

So its at your base

Yeah..

Figured... Well I'll bring our best legions to help said Sally

Thanks sal really appreciate this.

Well next is the knot hole freedom fighters Said tails

Ok sonic got ahold of his old friend and they were all in

Ok who next asked sonic

Knuckles would help us said tails ok get him on the line said sonic

... Sonic , sonic buddy good to here from you

Yeah you to knuckle head , heard you became chief of the echidnas

Yeah it's kind of a pain but what do you need sonic

Well knuk's I need your help to save another world from a dark army and I need you and the echidna tribes help to do so said sonic

I'm in said knuckles

Well that was easy said sonic

It's been so long since I've had a good fight, the echidna tribes got your back

Ok good meet us at our base

Ok tails .. Next

Well there's monkey khan, silver, and shard said tails

What happened to shadow? Asked sonic

Know one know he just went missing just like you no ones seen him for a while

Well silver and shard should be together since the secret freedom fighters are still active as peace keepers

Ok contacting silver and shard now

Right then shard answered

wow that was fast said sonic

Yes I've been monitoring frequencies said shard and We know what your going to ask and yes we're in said shard

Me and silver will be there

Ok thank you shard I know we've had our differences but I appreciate it said sonic

Your welcome sonic, you taught me to value, life this is me paying you back.

Ok monkey khan next said tails

Ugh.. We have no choice

... Hey sonic long time no see

Yeah khan it's been a while

I know what your gonna ask me

Sally already asked me to join and I agreed, she also asked the wolf pack nation for assistance to said money khan

Well aren't we just growing numbers said sonic

Well I guess this should work, tails how's that massive gate coming

Good sonic it should be done by tomorrow morning

Ok that's good

A few hours later the mobian forces were starting to arrive

All the leaders and were briefed by sonic and tails about the world and the situation they were about to jump into

The leaders then passed the information thought there ranks

Ok every one the gates ready lets a go!

wait sonic I've got something for you said tails

What right then tails reviled a golden suit of armor and a gold and steel sword

Just like what you told me from that story of yours said tails

Sonic then dawned his suit of armor and led the mobian forces under the banner of the united mobian front through the portal

Well that's going to be a fight to remember!

That shadow army's in for it now

Look out discord challenger approaching


	31. Chapter 31

Chasing moral

Back in equestria

The royal 3 and now princess cadence "which now makes the royal 4"

We're with the mane 6 and a few battalions of solders were lined up at the gates preparing for sonics arrival

Well I hope he bring back enough help said fluttershy

Don't worry sonics got this he'll be back any moment with at least a company of troops said an excited dash

Right then legions of UMF troops marched in formation behind a golden armored hedgehog out of the portal

every one was just speech less to that they saw

The UMF legion dwarfed the pony battalions that were in a few minutes, with

More still coming through

Well I hope I wasn't late said sonic walking up to his friends

Wow sonic that suit is magnificent said rarity

Thanks

Mr sonic we have acquired more support from saddle Arabia and my niece princess cadence from the crystal kingdom said Celestia

With this many forces we should be able to fight that dark army said sonic

At that moment all of the mobian leaders came up to sonic and said we are ready for your command sonic

This caught sonic off guard

What I'm the commander of all these forces?

Sure I've led small restiance groups but never an entire army said sonic stuttering a bit

Yes you have the most experience in this world. You are also seen as a great hero and a moral booster for them said Sally

Yeah as much as I don't like it I'll have to agree with her said monkey khan

I've been following you into battle for years sonic theres no reason for me or the echidna tribes to doubt you now said knuckles giving sonic the thumbs up

All the resistance fighters were all in agreement to

Well I don't know what to say guys but I'll try my best.

Hey dash did you ever imagine that all of this would happen that day sonic fell from the sky asked twilight

Looking out at sonic as him and all the leaders of UMF and equestrian leaders stood over hundreds of thousands of troops

Never said dash while watching sonic with a day dream like smile

Hey if sonic and tails are like brothers said twi whispering in dashes ear

If everything goes perfect for us we might just become sisters said twilight in a playful teasing tone

This made dashes jaw drop a little and her eyes widen with a red blush in her cheeks

Twi stop that said rainbow blushing madly this is not the time for that

There may not be another time for this said twilight starring out into the crowds below. Lets just try to enjoy the time we got

Dash looked back at her and said your right

Sonic took a stand in front of everyone and prepared a speech

My fellow mobians and equestrians

Can we forge against these enemies on a grand and global alliance, North and South, East and West, Mobian and Equestrian, that can assure a more fruitful life for all Of us Will you join in that historic effort?

In the long history of the world, only a few generations have been granted the role of defending freedom in its hour of maximum danger.

Because today a terrible evil has come to claim the world

My fellow citizens of the world dont ask what equestria will do for you, but what together we can do for its freedom, the tyranny of king sombra and his dark army will end now,

My equestrian friends I have raised an army to stand by your side in your hour of need, and to you my fellow mobians who willingly followed me here I express my deepest gratitude.

Celestia then steps up and speaks

My dear ponies and fellow equestrians please welcome our mobian Comrades with open hooves, they have volunteered to travel dimensions to fight a battle that is not there own, and to all the mobians of the UMF I thank you for answering our call in our time of need and with this, I thank you.

With that the two stepped down and back to the group

Wow sonic excellent speech said Celestia

Yeah I just winged it said sonic shrugging

Now at a map room / strategic center

Wheres the dark army at now asked sonic

They are at the edge of my kingdom said cadence

The crystal kingdom in the north was bound to be attacked first said Luna

Yes considering it was his capital once said Celestia

The saddle Arabians to the Far East will push on the right flank along with my Changling army said chrysalis

The main equestrian army will push straight forward with the help of the UMF said Celestia

Tails interjected with an idea

Hey I got a plan to completely disrupt the enemy's supply line and communication

We can drop the knothole freedom fighters behind enemy lines with the help of our Mobian aircraft that will cut off enemy reinforcements

Tails your a genus said sonic

Yes we can try and keep them covered with our Pegasi units for air support

Said Luna

Ok the plans all here we leave at the crack of dawn said sonic

the prelude to war is over how will sonic and his friends handle this

see next time on sonic another crossover. Grabarc out


	32. Chapter 32

Crystal kingdom counter

Last time we left our hero was getting rest for the battle ahead, but unfortunate for him morning will come soon

Wow this has been one long day groaned sonic

Well we need some rest before tomorrow said sonic

I hear that furball said dash with a yawn

Every one was tired except for tails who was still up refining the plan with the other UMF leaders

Hey sonic what's going to happen after the battle asked dash

I don't know but I hope every thing can get back to normal

I don't think it will ever be normal again, especially since our two worlds have came In contact like this stated dash

Yeah but we can't worry about it now we need to get some sleep dash

Ok sonic good night

Early the next morning

Every body was getting up and ready for the march over to the crystal kingdom

Alright we got a plan and our legions are on the move with equestrian army I hope this will be enough said sonic

You worry to much sonic said Sally sitting right next to him

Well what me and the mane six saw back at that temple you would be a little worried to, aint that right dash

Well that was a lot of weird creatures coming through the portal, but its nothing we can't handle! Exclaimed dash while taking a pose next to sonic

Wow sonic she reminds me of you said Sally

So is she your new ..

You can stop now said sonic with a look of embarrassment

Sally just looked at him with a sly grin and laughed a little

Right then sonic looked ahead and saw a castle in the distance

With a closer look he noticed there were fires and what looked to be a sea of black surrounding the castle and town

Alright it's time to bump this thing up

Sally get our forces in to position, dash go check and see if celestial and Luna's force is ready

Ok sonic said the two of them

Sonic then dawned his armor again and made his way to the front line

As he made his way to the front the soldiers and warriors took notice of him

The sight of sonic in gold clad armor gave them morale

Ok every one, the dark army is is right here on our door step, lets kick them back to there own world! Said sonic tacking charge of the front

Sonic, sonic the equestrian army is ready said dash flying back to his side

Well this is going to be an epic fight said sonic

Oh here dash I got you this

He gives her a pair of flight goggles

There the ones the wonder bolts wear, I know you like them and I thought you'd like these

She just looked at them with big eyes and the brightest smile

Thankyou thankyou thankyou, thank you so much sonic she yelled putting them on

Yeah lets make this 20% cooler stated dash

Yeah, Way past cool!

As the UMF and equestrian army approached the dark army took notice and started heading towards them

Get ready! Yelled sonic

"Queue the music burning way past cool " -

As soon as the first dark creature appeared over the hill sonic yelled

Close quarters, Charge!

Every one took off in formations towards the enemy

Accept for certain individuals

Sonic and dash took off and bashed

Right through the shadow creatures front line making a huge gap for everyone else

Hey dash pick me up!

Dash flew down and snatched up sonic

Ok now what asked dash

Ok now take me as high as you can. then sonic rainboom back down and toss me into the enemy

Gotcha furball

As she carried sonic into the upper troposphere and lower part of stratosphere she noticed a formation of mobian aircraft and blue and yellow pegisi trailing smoke flying in V formations in the direction of the castle, sonic noticed a biplane like aircraft with 2 tails marked on its side

Go get em guys said sonic

Dash then turned down and started her sonic rainboom

In about 10 seconds a Mach cone formed around her

Go girl go! Yelled sonic cheering her on

She then took off breaking the color barrier

When she got close to the the ground she let go her favorite golden clad hedgehog cannonball

Sonic hit the ground with the force of at least 5 - 10 X the speed of sound causing a large crater about 200m wide and taking out a few battalions worth of shadow creatures

End song

He stood up and yelled keep it up were pushing them back!

Dash still using her momentum was flying mere inches above the shadow creatures blowing them away with the after blast of her sonic rainboom

She was then stopped by a giant shadow creature. It swats her out of the air and into a group of normal shadow creatures

Hold on! said a voice

Right then a group of war painted echidnas led by one wearing spiked gloves leaped into the middle of the shadows and made a circle around dash

can't let nothing happen to sonics new girlfriend now can we said the echidna with gloves , I'm knuckles one of sonics close friends just let me handle this brute

The giant then swung at knuckles but missed. Knuckles then countered with 4 rapid punches to the stomach followed up with a upper cut sending the giant flying then turned into a cloud of smoke

Thanks for the help, you said your name is knuckles, sonics told me a lot about you.

Oh so no need for introductions then

Said knuckles

And your dash I've heard from tails how close you are to sonic he said smiling and scratching the under side of his nose

Dash then looked away with a slight blush

Well enough teasing we got a battle to Finish said knuckles

With tails, the freedom fighters, and the wonder bolts

Our objective is to disrupt there forces and liberate the town said tails over the radio Rodger that tails said rotor the walrus

ok every one you know what to do said rotor to every one on the cargo craft

Silver asked are we really dropping at the outskirts of the town can't we just go straight for the castle?

Negative that would put our secondary objectives at risk stated shard the metal sonic

We're here to try an get them critters out of the city and save as many trapped and captured ponies as we can said bunnie

Ze enemy will not see us coming

And we shall smite ze enemy before ze see us coming claimed Antoine

Well I hope These special blasters tails made works on those creatures, those other guys in the other transports are hand picked by Sally right ? Asked rotor

Supposedly said silver

Well we should be approaching our drop point I hope those wonder ponies know how to fight stated shard

Well ze's about to find out said Antoine

Back to the front line

Sonic is dashing through the ranks of shadow creatures causing havoc, just slashing away and turning them into smoke

A troop from the wolf pack nation approach sonic asking for further orders

Commander the battle here is being wrapped up what are our next orders ask the wolf pack

Create a perimeter and make sure more don't show up, we need to push further into the town and group up with the freedom fighters stated sonic, then bolting off

You heard him secure that perimeter

Back with dash

Phew this is a lot of work she said catching her breath on a cloud watching the chaos below

So this is war, this definitely ain't fun

She said. She then notices sonic still going at it, pushing his way through the dark army.

Man I know he's done this before. I remember some of those stories he told me but to see him in action, wow just wow

Keep pushing we've almost got them beat yelled sonic running through the battle field in a few seconds some of the shadow creatures turned around and started to retreat

After them ! Some of the mobians yelled

Wow mobians don't play around said dash just watching the mobians pursue the dark army

Back at the command room Sally and the royal 4 were talking about there forces and how they are performing

Well the equestrian main army is slowly making there way north but is going slowly said Luna

My Changlings and the saddle Arabian's are still moving up to the east said chrysalis

Reports coming from the mobian legions that they are pushing straight through the dark army with little trouble

How are they doing that? asked cadence

Well unfortunately mobians are more experienced with wars said Sally with kind of a not so proud face

We've fought for years and you can see all that experience is paying off

Well at this rate we will have pushed the dark army out of the crystal kingdom and back into the mountains. From there we will force them back to the temple there coming from said Celestia

Well lets not get to comfortable said Sally they might still have some tricks up there selves

did discord really plan all this out by him self this seem to big even for him.

I have a weird felling that some one or some thing else is behind this said grabarc thinking to him self


	33. Chapter 33

Siege of dark mountain's

When we last left our hero was pushing the dark army out of the Crystal kingdom and readying forces to attack the remaining ones in the town and linking up with the freedom fighters

There retreating after them yelled a mobian captain to his troop

Give chase! yelled an equestrian royal guard to his troops following suit with the mobians

Well since this is wrapping up I better find sonic thought dash.

On a nearby hill over looking over a large area our hero was was watching the battle wrap up.

Sonic let out a huge sigh, man I wonder how many people and ponies got hurt. I wish I could do something about all of this. I could go supper but that would drain a lot of my energy, and besides I need to save that for fleetway, sombra, and discord, thought sonic

Sonic! Yelled dash flying up next to him

We've almost won, where to now ?

Asked dash

Lets get to the castle and regroup with the others and come up with the next plan

Later at the castle

Ok every body how's this battle looking asked sonic

Our forces have captured the area surrounding the crystal kingdom said shining armor

Nice job said sonic

Tails then interjected with the number of rescued ponies saved by the freedom fighters when they dropped behind enemy lines

Good job bro I knew you could do it said sonic with a thumbs up

So back to the dark army where are they now ? Asked sonic

They are situated in the mountain range to the north west but we can't seem to get trough them said Luna

Well we need to break trough them while taking the least number of casualties as possible

We're going to need a high speed team to get through and hit them where it hurts. I'll need volunteers said sonic

Dash just nudged him with a nod

She's in

Shard approached and asked sonic with a sly grin

Is this only for organic's or can anyone join

The two just fist bumped

He's in

Then then heard the hoof steps from behind

It was the wonder bolts

Could we offer our services asked soarin

Dash was about to fan girl out when soarin and spitfire trotted up and talked to her

Well she seems to like this thought sonic

Well now we should have enough volunteers 16 Pegasi and 2 hedgehogs um let me correct 1 hedgehog and a robo hedgehog

I think we're ready said sonic

Now heres the plan

First we need to get all of us in but we need a destraction to draw away the main forces, one that's done we will bolt in there and slam the remaining ones out

This will be a fast and hard strike

Said sonic y'all think you can cheap up said sonic with a grin

Shard looked and said just don't slow me down , rival

Who do you think I am said dash with a confident grin

We won't lose that easy said soarin looking back at the other 14 wonder bolts

Well that settles this, lets leave immediately

A little while later a few dozen miles from the mountains

Ok a small detachment of mobians are going to draw the enemy's attention then we move and take that position as fast as we can

Every one , just dart off as fast as you can. The faster we strike the better chance we have of winning

said sonic

Hey sonic what did you do with your armor and weapon? Asked dash

Oh I left it at the castle it will just weigh me down for this mission

Well lets get this started said soarin

As every one got on line shard said lets make this a competition

Ok said said sonic

And like that they all took off sonic and shard were neck and neck followed closely by dash then the wonder bolts

When sonic and shard were neck and neck they got very competitive

They both just got faster and faster

just like old times eh metal head

Still as much as a trash talker like alway meat bag

The two were just playing around and trash talking to each other before they knew it they had a good lead on the Pegasi, hey Crome dome we left our friends! Said sonic

They'll catch up, were almost there replied shard

When the two arrived

They noticed a tower in the middle of the ravine and it was pouring out shadow creatures

Target acquired exterminating source said shard

When shard rammed the tower a force field repelled him

I can't get through right then dash showed up followed in suit by the wonder bolts

Why did you two just leave us

Asked dash who was a little up set

Sorry me and shard are really competitive but we can't seem to break through this shield

Said sonic

Well sonic that's a dis harmonized barrier, twilight has shown me something like this before said dash only an element of harmony can breach these said dash

Well harmonizer get started, you take down that tower and we'll hold off the shadow creatures said sonic

Dash just flew right through the Shield and started bucking at the towers base while Sonic shard and the wonder bolts zipped around taking down anything that got near

How you doing over there asked sonic just bashing and kicking shadow creatures

Good but this is exhausting I wish I was apple jack right now said dash

Just hang in there girl said spit fire

With a few more well placed kicks dash put a huge crack in the side of the tower, it then started to crumble and fall to the ground

That should do it said sonic

At that moment a large group of aircraft showed with an escort of pegusi landed near the group encircling them and unloading mobian and equestrian soldiers.

Two familiar faces approached sonic and dash

It was fluttershy and pinky pie

pinky was as hyper as ever yelling surprise, grabarc saved your life again

" _ sigh ... I give up you win pinky with your 4th wall breaking"

Everyone else just ignored her and just went about

It's good to see you two said sonic dash nodded in agree

Well we got some good news the main force has beaten the those dark bullies and are on the way here said fluttershy

Yeah they kicked some serious but! yelled pinky

Well that's nice to hear said dash

We've wrapped this place up in a short amount of time and looked awesome doing so ! Exclaimed dash

Well flutters, pinky what's the other mane 6 up to asked sonic

Well rarity and me were helping in the medical units said fluttershy

And me and apple jack have been moving supply craft for troops and giving out complementary hand baskets SURPRISE ! a basket with a small towelette bottle of jelly beans a bar of soap and a wedge of cheese appeared infront of sonic and dash

Pinky how did you... Never mind

Sonic looks at it

... This is so random he said with a puzzled look

Ok back to the task what about twi

Oh she's been hanging around your adopted brother yelled pinky

Yeah she's with tails in the maintenance buildings helping tails

I think they like each other, lets them a party

Pinky ! Not now ! yelled sonic and dash

She looked down with a sheepish grin

Ok we need to get back to the others to discuss the final attack on that temple monistary said sonic

Well G barc now you've allowed me to break the 4th wall freely ill be able to play with you more often yelled pinky pie

Oh great .. Well how bad can this be

...this might just be fun

Well I still think this war is to elaborate for discord ... This presence I'm sensing seems ... Familiar

Oh it's just your ...

Something Magically bound and gaged pinky pies mouth

Ok what's going on here pinky. I swear that wasn't me

I believe you grabarc but I don't think I'm allowed to say that name just yet stated an unusually calm pinky pie


	34. Chapter 34

A monistary assault

Back at the crystal kingdom castle every one is readying them selfs for a final attack

So the battle is being won on all fronts said Celestia

Yes and it's thanks to all our allies

Said Luna

But we still have 3 big and very dangerous individuals to handle

Stated Celestia

how are we going to handle them asked twilight

Sonic is strong but i don't think he can handle 3 at once

Sonic interjected with yeah fleet way alone is the most powerful thing they have. as long as he has a constant supply of chaos energy he's as strong as me

Not to mention king sombra, the one who's leading this dark army said cadence

And there's discord who's been planning this thing out since the beginning stated Luna

Those 3 need to be stopped soon and I think I have a plan said sonic

First we need to eliminate fleet way but we need to get him away from discord

Second when he's gone we'll put discord back on ice

Then we'll toss that tyrant back into his world said sonic

Sounds very basic it can't be as simple as that said cadence

Don't worry we'll worry about the details said tails leaning on twilight

Yeah and if we're lucky we'll get the real culprit behind this said pinky

Wait what do you mean asked dash

right then pinky just grinned sheepishly with a I don't know. then she just disappeared.

Every one just gave a big sigh ...

That pinky pie what are we going to do with her said apple jack

Well lets get this pursuit on the way said sonic

Ok now first we need to draw out fleet way said Celestia

I'll do it, he has a score to settle with me any ways said sonic

The armies will keep king sombra and his minions occupied while we confront discord said twilight

A few hours later with the monastery in view

Sonic and the mane 6 led the way up the mountain to the monistary

At the top they saw 3 figures

The golden devil, the mix matched chaotic, and the dark stallion

Well well well if it isn't the weakling and his pathetic friends are you here to die?! Asked fleet way

You can't defeat us well bring this world into true chaos stated an eccentric discord

You have fought well but this is only the beginning my little slaves, now give up and bow to me said sombra

Right then out of the monistary marched more shadow creatures

Sonic said one thing

Bring it

He then turned super him and fleet way took off at the speed of light and collided with each other and were fighting all over the sky

The mane 6 and the army charged up to the monistary to confront the other two and the dark army

Up in the sky sonic was fight on even terms with fleet way

Give up hero your not beating me said fleet way

We'll see about that said sonic having at fleet way then catching him off guard with a knee to the chin

Not good enough said fleetway throwing kicks at sonic

The two were up in the sky creating a golden light show of sparks flashes and shock waves

Back at the temple the mane 6 were making there way to discord who went inside the temple

You stand no chance discord we have all the elements of harmony

So just give up

Oh but mares this is not the end said discord . His voice echoing through the place no one knowing where he is

Come out coward yelled dash

Yeah show your self said applejack

You can't hide forever discord said rarity if we don't find you sonic will

Oh he's a little tied up right now with his other half, you could say he's getting to know him self said discord busting out laughing

That's not even funny yelled twilight

Why are you doing this to sonic and our world discord asked fluttershy we haven't done nothing to you

Oh but that's the thing... it's boring nothing chaotic happens I'm just making up for lost time my dears

Your crazy discord yelled twilight

I know you are but what am I

Ughhhh... We're not getting any where with him like this said twilight

Back with sonic

So how does loosing feel like fleet way said sonic getting the upper hand

Grrr why am I loosing

Un known to him sonic was leading him further and further away from discord

Why am I loosing power! said fleetway getting angry

What's the matter fleetway running out of juice

You little prick, you lead me away from my power source! yelled fleetway

Right then fleet way went to dart away, back to the monistary, but sonic blocked him

No your not gonna stop me ! Screamed fleet way

He was starting to disappear

No ... No ...NO

With that last outburst sonic punched fleet way in the face causing fleet way to vanish in a cloud of shimmering particles

One down said sonic flying back to the temple

Sonic then arrived on the front line and saw

That sombra was commanding creatures and blasting mobians and equestrians with magic bolts

I better stop this fast said sonic

No one can stop me ! Right then sonic speared infront of him

Ha you can't stop me you rat . Then blasted sonic at point blank range

Ha no one can beat m... Oh I'm In trouble aren't I... Sonic then grabbed and and picked him up by his horn

Ow ow ow ow put me down this instant rat

Not so tuff without fleetway and your army are you, now your gonna stop those shadow creatures and your going back to that shadow world

Never!

sonic then threw him as high as he could every body fighting just stopped and just looked in amazement even the shadow creatures just looked

All that was heard was sombra's screams of terror until he disappeared

As something came back into sight you could hear

... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sonic then catches him

You surrender now or does some one want another trip

King sombra just shook his head yes while tearing up like he was crying

At that moment his horn glowed and all the shadow beast vanished in clouds of smoke

Well that's 2 of 3 said sonic

He dragged sombra inside the temple by his tail "still crying"

Hey girls what y'all doing said sonic casual tone

Looking for discord we hear him but we can't see him, whoa what happened to him asked twilight

Oh I gave him a little toss into the atmosphere is all said sonic

Nice one said dash

Well y'all watch cry baby here ill find discord in a flash

He floated into the center of the room and then let out a plus of chaos energy, every living thing started to have static arching around them

Sonic noticed some thing in the rafters sparking

Gotcha

Discord then bolted off into another room

Oh no you don't get back here said sonic

Sonic then cornered him at an altar

This is the end discord your plans are done

Oh there not my plans

Wait what then who's is it? Asked sonic

Right then the mane 6 ran in dragging sombra

It's right then a statue across the ceiling came to life it was a snake. A red and yellow snake

You've done we'll spreading war discord

Thank you lord Ofnir now about that chaos world and power you promised

You didn't complete your task, you've yet to draw out my brother

Every one watching is now confused

OFNIR! it was you the whole time said a familiar voice

A green snake then appeared before them

Yes grabarc I've been spreading chaos and war to many worlds since you last saw me

Well I'm going to put a stop to that now said grabarc

You will try, you will try

And with that Ofnir and discord vanished

Sonic and his friends are just confused and speechless to what has happened

The only one who knew what was happening was pinky pie

I guess I got some explaining

My name is grabarc and I'm an over watcher

I monitor many dimensions and worlds.

That there was one of my brother's.

Ofnir has always been a trouble maker but this is just gone to far.

He's not done with you yet I will assure you he'll be back

I apologize for the trouble he's caused I will help you stop him

Well grabarc what are we going to do about him asked sonic

Let me think about that but when I come up with an idea ill let you know

Till next time grabarc out

I then disappeared, back to my over watch spot

Well that was crazy ... Ofnirs back this ain't good well this is gonna be

Crap fest

Don't worry G barc everything is going to be alright said pinky

Yet again how do you follow me here?

I don't know? Said pinky

Well now that you here what you wanna do ?

... Party ?! said pinky

Sure why not

Yay! yelled pinky this will be your best night ever I promiss


	35. Chapter 35

A new adventure

We last left our hero he was he had been introduced to there worlds over watcher and the antagonist behind every thing that has happened so far. Now our hero has thrown sombra back into that shadowy void, and is now at canterlot castle with everyone from equestria and möbius discussing what has happened

Ok every body the topic of today is this over watcher and this villain Ofnir, sonic you have the stand

Thank you Celestia , this Ofnir character is the one who was behind the scenes, instructing discord from the start. If he is able to get discord to do his bidding he isn't some one we can just ignore said sonic

Well sonic we know nothing about this enemy how do we fight it? asked Luna

There's only one character what knows anything about him and he's is something we need to discus any way and that would be this world over watcher grabarc, he seemed to know a lot about him Said sonic

How can we find this grabarc character, we don't even know where he is or if we can trust him said twilight

Oh you can trust him he's a bit of a perve, but he's a good guy said pinky

How do you know that? asked Celestia

Because we've partied together. And he was nice to me! Said pinky pie

What how did you party with him? asked a stunned twilight

I don't know? said pinky shrugging her shoulders

Maybe we should just ask him your questions, he's watching us right now said pinky pie

Oh shit, HOW DOES SHE KNOW THIS! 0_O'

Ok I'll give them what they want, ugh damn it I wanted to just sit back and watch ... Whatever

Right then grabarc appeared infront of every one

After noon my lovely ponies, how may I assist you said grabarc

So your grabarc the over watcher asked Celestia

Yes I watch over multiple worlds like yours and sonic's

Well mr grabarc tell us about your self and what you know about Ofnir said Celestia

After a long and boring explanation of himself and his 2 brothers almost everyone was asleep accept twilight tails and Luna

Yeah I know it's boring but that's my story, the Prose Edda stated grabarc

Well that was... fascinating said Luna but what does that do for our current situation? asked Luna

Well Ofnir is going around messing up the worlds I've been monitoring and causing mayham and destruction

Said grabarc

I can't defeat him on my own were to evenly matched said grabarc

and my other brother won't help me with him either said grabarc

I was hoping sonic could help break the stalemate between us stated grabarc

Well he has caused more than enough trouble for every one, I'm in said sonic

We're with him to said every one backing sonic up

Good to hear that. I don't know exactly where he is but if we can undo the damage he's done and forge new alliance's we can track him down and beat him said grabarc

This will also give equestria contact with more worlds. The week of contact with möbius alone has brought us new knowledge and innovations said Celestia

Good it's settled then. I will let you know when the time is ready to move against him until then get some needed rest, ill see y'all latter, especially you pinky, I don't know how you follow me but hey that party was fun said grabarc

Till my next story

Sonic and the 3 serpents

Grabarc out!


End file.
